¿Un novio perfecto?
by MabelCunningham-Madie
Summary: Los gemelos Pines de regreso a Gravity Falls 15 años, el amor en el aire, para ambos gemelos. Uno de ellos enamorado de la persona menos esperada, y el otro de alguien que no debería. Dipper y (tn) Una historia, que, espero que os guste. Aclaración: Bill es como es ya que como él es un ser de pura energía logró saber como transformarse y mantener su forma(Considerado un AU)
1. Chapter 1

*Narrador*

-Un error que pude cometer es enamorarme a primera vista.

-Lo dudas? Lo mismo me pasó con Wendy y viste como andaban las cosas.

-Dipper, no es posible que me halla podido enamorar de Billy! Sabes... ahhh todavía extraño a Marmando ... y se que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan como quisiera , ay! Detesto eso.

-Mabel... Billy está aquí ,y Marmando esta en el océano ahora, creo que deberías estar con Billy. Al menos que sea tu mayor por un par de años no les afecta, no como yo con Wendy.- Dipper dijo esto último más para sí que para su gemela. Él estaba feliz por Mabel, aunque a ella no le fascinaba la idea de olvidarse de Marmando.

\- Dipper, ¿tu crees que sea buena idea... aceptar la invitación de Billy para ir al cine?

-Mab, sería una oportunidad.

_-_Bueno, lo haré.-Dicho esto último, Mabel agarró su teléfono y llamó a Billy. Su llamada hizo que ha cierto Rubio se le iluminara la mirada. Quedaron para salir la mañana del día siguiente. Jueves.

_~Jueves~_

-¡Mabeeeeel! Ya es tarde.-Le advertía su hermano. Ella bajaba las escaleras poniéndose sus aretes. Llevaba un suéter morado claro con una frase "be happy...forever!" En letras de color negro. Una falda gris claro tres dedos más arriba de la rodilla y sus zapatillas negras.

-Lista. Dipp. Estoy nerviosa.

\- Vamos Mab, eres la chica mas desenvuelta que he conocido jamás. ¿ cómo podrías estar nerviosa?

-Tienes razon. Deseame suerte.- y con esto ella salió al encuentro de Billy.

_-_Mabel, te ves hermosa.-Le dijo Billy sujetando su mano. La llevaba a su auto. Como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta, la ayudó a subir y luego la cerró. Al llegar al estacionamiento el rubio hizo el mismo proceso.

-Mabel, ¿ te parece si vamos por unos helados antes de entrar?

_-_Claro, me encaantan los helados- Dijo ella sujetándose del brazo de Billy. Ante el contacto de la castaña el rubio se tensó un poco, pero eso no lo hizo menos notorio para ella. Dándose cuenta de lo que hizo soltó su agarre y lo miró.

_-_Lo siento, no debí.-Dijo ella con la cabeza baja.

-No te preocupes, mejor vamos por los helados.-Al llegar los ojos de Mabel se iluminaron. Se acercó al vidrio de muestra de sabores, quería de todos los sabores. Se giró para ver a Dipper mirándola como a una niña pequeña, con esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Pero no. Volteó y vio a Billy, que le dedicó una sonrisa tierna_._ Y ella se la devolvió de la misma manera. El rubio se le fue acercando y se puso a su lado.

-Escoge los que quieras. Que te tiene que durar en la peli.- Ella no pudo evitar sonreir y dar un minigritito que fue casi inaudible.

-Puedo de 5?

-Si quieres de 10

A ella casi se le cae la mandíbula por la respuesta del rubio. Escogió Chocolate, vainilla, cereza, mora frutilla, limón, chirimoya, pasas al ron, mango y chicle, a diferencia del rubio que solo se pidió de pasas al ron y granizado. Y así entraron a ver la película. Salieron riendo ya que la peli les pareció muy buena. Aunque a Billy le pareció mejor la compañía de la castaña.

_-_Valla, pero que tenemos aquí? La rarita y...-Se fijó mejor en el rubio y empujó a Mabel con su cadera a un lado.- ...hola, soy Pacífica, Pacífica Noroeste, y no te vi antes, ¿eres nuevo?- Le dijo la rubia mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eee... sep...mmm...Mabel ¿nos vamos?-Le preguntó Billy a Mabel rascándose la nuca debido a la mirada extraña que recibía departe de Pacífica que lo ponía algo nervioso.

-¡¿Eres amigo de la rara?! ¡¿pero cómo?!- Dijo Pacífica algo algo alterada. "¿¡Cómo ella sale con un chico tan lindo como él?!" Pensaba la rubia. Se calmó dándose cuenta del escándalo que armo. Se limitó a mirarlos y se fue en otra dirección.

-Lo lamento. Aveces Pacífica es así de entrometida.- Dijo Mabel mirando al suelo.

-No lo lamentes. No fue tu culpa. Además, me gustó su cara al vernos juntos. ¿no se agradan verdad?

-No. Ahhh-suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la acera apoyando su mentón en sus manos-. Pero jamás comprendí porqué. Ella si me agrada, y pudiésemos ser buenas amigas.-Dijo la castaña pensando en esa amistad que a ella le hubiese gustado pero que jamás fue.  
-Hey! No te pongas así. Me tienes a mi como amigo. Y a las chicas... Grenda y... y Candy.

_-_Si tienes razón. Eres un gran amigo Billy.

-Y tu igual.-No dijeron mas palabras y se fueron caminando a casa de Mabel. Olvidándose por completo que había un auto esperando por ellos en el estacionamiento.


	2. Capítulo 2

*Narra Dipper*

Bueno. Espero que a Mabel le haya ido bien con Billy. Me gusta que ella salga con alguien más que no sea Grenda o Candy. Pato viene con algo en la boca. Una bolsa de doritos y una foto de Mabel. Aveces me parece que Pato es demasiado raro para ser un cerdo.

-Hey Dipper. ¿qué haces?

-Ho-ola Wendy. Que haces aquí? Creí que hoy era día libre.

-Lo es pero quería que me hagas un favor. ¿Podrás?

-Seguro.

-Genial. ¿Puedes ir a recoger a mi hermana a la parada de buses?

-No sabía que tenías una hermana.

-Es mi media hermana la verdad. Pero es muy buena persona. Creo que llegarían a ser buenos amigos. Es de tu edad.- No puedo creer lo que dijo. Alguien más de mi edad. Que puede que me ayude a estar con Wendy. Genial!

-Claro. A...

-Ahora, si?-Dijo poniendo sus ojos de cachorro, para luego ponerlos nornal y seguir hablando- Esque tengo que ir con los chicos y... tu sabes.

-Claro. Voy-Tomé las llaves del carrito de golf y salí.

Me sentía tan distraído. ¿cómo sería su hermana? Talvez tenga su cabello rojizo, o sus ojos, o su sonrisa. No me daba cuenta por donde conducía hasta que llegué. Al parecer mi modo automático estaba encendido mientras manejaba. Bajé del carrito y me senté en un tronco que servía de banco, a esperar. Vi que llegaban nuevos turistas. En un bus grande y rojo, todos bajaban, pero nadie se parecía a Wendy.

Vi que a una chica , parecía estar buscando a alguien. La vi detalladamente y vi sus ojos color avellana y cabello castaño oscuro, no tan largo, podría decirse. Se me acercó, ne dedicó una sonrisa y se sentó mi lado. Pensé que podría ser ella, pero descarte la idea. No tenía nada de parecido, nada.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?- Me preguntó. La miré con algo de duda pero le respondí.

-Dipper y tu?

-_. Me gusta tu nombre. No conozco a muchas personas que se llamen asi.

-Si jeje, tu nombre igual es lindo.

-Gracias...-Vi como se sonrojaba ligeramente

-Y puedo saber, no me lo vallas a tomar a mal pero¿porqué me hablaste? Se que suena descortes de mi parte pero bueno.

-La verdad esque no me gusta estar en silencio. Y si tengo que esperar a mi hermana por mucho tiempo, mejor que sea con alguien que igual espera no te parece?

-Si, y quién es tu hermana?

-Wendy, Wendy Corduroy, no se si la conoces.

-Vas a perdonarme, creí que te parecerías en algo a Wendy.-Dije algo nervioso. Se suponía que la llevaría a la cabaña del misterio, y no que nos quedaramos a charlar aquí.

-¿Po-por qué lo dices?

-Esque te esperaba a ti. Te llevaré a la cabaña antes que ella llegue.

¿¡Cómo fui tan despistado!? Este día va genial. Conozco a una chica linda, agradable... y es la hermana de Wendy. Bien me va, bien me va. Eso de regañarme sarcásticamente es peor, al menos no suena tan mal en mi cabeza.

Nos subimos al carrito y fuimos en dirección a la cabaña. El camino parecía eterno. Ninguno habló en todo el recirrido hasta llegar.

-Bien _ , llegamos a la cabaña del misterio.


	3. Chapter 3

*Narra Mabel*

Después de llegar a la cabaña con Billy, me despedí de él y me fui en dirección a nuestro cuarto. Me encontré con el tío Stan y con Soos. Mencionaron algo de que la hermana de Wendy vendría, pero no les entendí bien porque de verdad que estaba cansada. Me recosté y caí en un profundo sueño.

^sueño^

Caminaba por la orilla del rio. Las aguas estaban calmadas, y no como de costumbre ruidosas y alborotadas.

-Mabel!

Alguien me llamaba. Busqué con la mirada pero no vi a nadie.

-Mabel! Mabel!

De nuevo lo oí. Pero no había nadie. Me fui acercando a la orilla donde vi una hermosa piedra azul marino, entre todas aquellas piedras negras como el carbón. Me agaché para recogerla y ahogué un grito de la emoción.

-Marmando!- Grité cuando lo vi. Tan lindo como lo recordaba. Corrí a él, sin importarme que mi vestido se mojase. Pero no estaba con mi vestido, estaba con mi traje de baño. Me acerqué a Marmando y el sujetó mi mano, le dedique una sonrisa y me jaló al agua. Estaba helada. Pero que mas daba.

-Mabel. Cuanto he esperado por verte de nuevo. Pasó mas de un año desde que nos encontramos en la costa de Sidney durante tus vacaciones.-Me dijo Marmando. Recordaba esas vacaciones, Dipper y yo caminabamos en la costa y vimos un collar de concha. Y lo vimos, nuestros ojos se cruzaron y recordé a ese chico tritón del que me enamoré.

-Si Marmando,-formé una sonrisa- las recuerdo bastante bien...- me llevé las manos a la boca. Estaba hablando bajo el agua. Y...¿¡respirando!? Esto ni está pasando.

-¿Qué pasa Mabel? ¿Te encuentras ... -Se formó una sonrisa burlona en el rostro- ¿te tapas la boca porque hablaste bajo el agua?

Me limité a asentir.

-Mab, esto es un sueño, puedes respirar bajo el agua. Y hablar tambien.

Sonreí y comenzamos a nadar tomados de las manos. Pero seguía sin entender como era posible que estuviéramos en el mismo sueño. ¿o es solo mi sueño?  
-Marmando, ¿cómo es posible que estemos en el mismo sueño?  
\- Por esto-dijo sacándose su collar de concha, que ahora brillaba- Una bruja marina lo hechizó para que me pueda comunicar con tigo por sueños.  
Se le formó una sonrisa, y los ojos se le iluminaron. No estaba segura de que pensar. Me sentía feliz con él, nadando sun preocupaciones. Alto, si hay una... Billy, no puedo cambiar a Marmando por Billy. Pero no puedo salir con Marmando solo en sueños. Rogaba porque alguien, quién sea, me despertase.  
-Mabel, despierta. Te quiero presentar a alguien- Dijo una voz muy familiar ¡Dipper! Todo el paisaje y el agua comenzaron a agitarse. De empezaba a desvanecerse, Marmando tomó mis manos y dijo algo que no pude oir. Él se percató y solo me dedicó una sonrisa.  
^fin del sueño^  
Parpadeé y estaba sobre mi cama. Con Dipper a mi lado.  
-Dipp, ¿qué pasó?  
-Te quedaste dormida algo temprano ¿no te parece?  
-Si lo siento...-Me percaté que habia una chica sentada en la cama de mi hermano. Era muy linda, debo admitir. Me encantaban sus ojos.  
-Ah! Mabs, ella es _, la hermana de Wendy. Se quedará con nosotros unos días.  
-No te ofendas Dipp, pero ella es mucho más bonita que Wendy, deberian salir.-Demasiado tarde para percatarme de loque acababa de decir. Y como resultado tenía a dos adolescentes totalmente colorados.  
-Mab, cállate, ella se quedará con tigo en mi cama. Y yo iré a dormir al cuarto de la ejem alfombra y tu sabes que...  
-Claro Dipp. Cof cof entendí cof cof.  
Con eso último se despidió y salió de la habitación.  
-Y Mab, ¿te gusta la leer?- Me preguntó _, se llevaría muy bien con mi hermano.  
\- Si... pero me gusta más hablar de chicos.  
-Jejejeje, como a todas jejejeje.  
Empezamos a reir y a conocernos mejor. Se me fue el sueño y hablamos toda la noche. No me imagino cómo estaremos para mañana.


	4. Capítulo 4

*Narra _*

Estaba tan cansada. Pasamos toda la noche hablando con Mabel. Fue muy divertido pero prefería haberla conocido por la mañana.

Me levanté de la cama de Dipp y me vestí. Algo sencillo, una camiseta roja, unos vaqueros oscuros y mis chapus negros cpn agujetas rojas, sep, éstas combinaban con todo.

Mab seguía durmiendo, así que preferí no desperlarla y bajar donde los demás, Soos era algo raro pero me agradaba, y Stan... no puedo quejarme, me agrada pero fue algo serio cuando lo conocí, me pregunto si será así todo el tiempo.

Sin darme cuenta llegué al comedor, Stan y Soos ya estaban ahí.

-Buenos días Stan, buenos días Soos.-Les dije algo nerviosa. No veía a Dipper por ningún lado.

-Buenos días _-Soos, que no quitaba la vista de su desayuno. Huevos con tocino, clásico.

-Buenos días pequeña, ¿puedes ir a despertar a Dipper y luego a Mabel por favor?-Dijo Stan

-Ehh seguro... Dipper...¿dónde está?

-Está en su ex habitación, a tres puertas de aquí.

Salí del comedor y fui a esa puerta. Toqué... nada, volví a tocar... nada. Entré y vi la habitación detenidamente. Era muy bella, solo tenía una cama y un pequeño bulto encima, corrijo, una persona acurrucada sobre ella. Y a los pies de ésta una alfombra enrollada,cerca de una luego fijé mi vista en Dipper. Me acerqué y traté de despertarlo.

-Dipper... despierta... el desayuno...-Le dije en susurros para que no despertase alterado. Ya me pasó con mis primos. No despertaba y me daba ganas de empujarlo y que despertase. Pero no, me estaba por dar por vencida, vi su chaleco colgado de la silla, no lo vi antes... que raro, me acerqué para levantarlo y de éste de calló un libro rojo, algo gastado y con una mano de ¡¿seis dedos?! Esto estaba raro. Me daba la tentación de abrirlo, así que lo hice. Parecía un libro de explicaciones anormales de Gravity Falls. Adelantaba las páginas según iba viendo las imágenes. Me llamó la atención un triángulo.

-Bill Cipher-dije sin pensarlo, me giré para ver a Dipper, seguía dormido. Seguí leyendo, éste triángulo al parecer era peligroso. Por nada del mundo debo convo...

-¿Qué haces aquí_?- Me dijo Dipper, qué dirá de mi si me ve con su libro de campo.

-Ehhh... Dipper... vine a despertarte... pero no me hacías caso... y...y tomé tu chaleco...y tu libro- Palideció en cuanto mencioné el libro. Y yo... enrojecí en el acto.-Lo lamento- le dije extendiendo su libro hacia él. Me miró y agarró el libro.

-Gracias, pero...¿qué leiste?

Si antes estaba como tomate ahora estaba como hoja de papel, tan blanca que parecía cadaver.

-Algo de Bill Cipher. Pero no es verdad ¿cierto?

-Ahh, sé que no voy a poder esconderte nada _ pero la verdad es que todo lo que está escrito en este diario es real. En especial Bill, él es muy peligroso.

-No debí haber leido.

-No te preocupes. Pero vamos a desayunar.

Salimos de la habitación y fuimos al comedor, donde Mabel ya se encontraba desayunando. Comimos en silencio, al menos Dipper y yo. Mabel miraba de momentos a Dipper quién devolvía su cereal. Al parecer alguien aquí puede comer lo que quiere. Y me miraba a mi y luego me dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Gracias tío Stan, estaba delicioso el tocino- dijo Mabel- Dipper ya terninaste?

-Am... claro-contestó. Y Mabel lo jaló fuera del comedor y fuera de la cabaña.


	5. Capítulo 5

*Narra Dipper*

Luego del desayuno Mabel me jaló fuera de la cabaña.

-Bien Mabel, aquí me tienes, que pasa?

-¿¡Que qué pasa?! ¿¡qué fue eso, ahí dentro?! Ignoraste por completo a _!

-Mabel, no fue que la halla ignorado, me puso pensativo que viera el libro.

-¿le mostraste el libro? Dipper!

-Ella lo preocupa lo que leyó de Bill.- Me preocupaba, pero no creo que _ fuese mala como Gideon.

-¡Ah!¡tengo una idea! ¿y si le explicamos los misterios de GF, y nos volvemos el trío del misterio?

-Mab...-Tal ves no sea tan mala idea. Sería genial poder pasar tiempo con ella.- creo que tienes razón.

-Wiiii vamos por ella.

Entramos a la cabaña y no vimos a _por ningún lado. No había nadie. Subimos a nuestra habitación y vimos a _ echada en mi cama. Con una revista tapando su cara.

-¡_!-gritó Mabel, hubiera querido que no lo hiciese. Ella se sentó en la cama mirándonos, parecía algo nerviosa.

-_, Mabel y yo... eatabamos pensando... que como ya viste el libro... que te parece si te nos unes.

-¿Unirme? ¿a qué?

\- Verás, Dipper y yo, desde que llegamos por 1ra vez notamos que pasaban cosas extrañas y ...

Mabel le contó todo lo que pasamos. Y _ cambiaba de expresión con cada experiencia que le contaba Mab. Terminó de contar y me miró.

-Claro, le entro.- contestó como si no fuese la gran cosa.

\- Yeiiiii.

Mabel, _ y yo solo nos miramos y nos reímos. Hasta que Stan gritó.

-Mabel! Para ti, baja!

Mabs bajó y _ y yo nos quedamos en silencio hasta que _rompió el silencio.

-¿puedo ver el libro?- No dije nada y se lo pasé.- ¿en serio? ¿gnomos? Jajajaja, no sabía que esos enanitos fuesen así.

-La verdad es que hay muchas cosas que te pueden sorprender. Mira-Saqué uba linterna que hice con luz fluorescente y la apunté encendida al libro.

-Wow, esto está genial.

Mabel no subió más, pero _ y yo nos pasamos hablando del diario y todo lo que descubrinos hace dos veranos.

**Holi Boli, aquí Mabs con este fic, espero que les guste, este fic es uno de mis primeros proyectos, que la verdad no lo hubiera publicado de no ser por mis amigas jejeje pero bueeeno.**

**Bedravi: A mi me gusta el Wendipp jejeje pero no se muy bien como redactarlo jejeje. Espero que te guste, sinceramente. La hermana es rayita jejejeje osea tu nombre, me gusta hacer eso, no se porqué.La historia ya está hasta el cap 20, lo iré publicando de apoco, espero que más adelante te des cuenta de lo que pasará ;)**

**Espero que os guste ;) MabeCunni**


	6. Capítulo 6

*Narra Mabel*

-Mabel! Para ti, baja!- dijo mi tío Stan y bajé rápido.

-¿Sí tío...?- dije pero me detuve cuando vi a Billy, llevaba unos vaqueros negros y su distintivo de siempre, algo amarillo. En este caso un canguro amarillo, y sus chapus negros con agujetas blancas.-...hola Billy.

-Bueno muchachos, yo los dejo, si quieres Mabel, puedes llegar despues del almuerzo, _ puede trabajar en tu lugar- Dijo Stan y salió del recibidor sin darme tiempo a contestar.

-Vamos Mab a pasear al bosque. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.- Dijo Billy saliendo de la cabaña y caminando en dirección al bosque.

-Claro! Me encanta saber cosas nuevas.

Caminamos durante media hora. Alejándonos cada vez más del pueblo. Me agradaba estar con Billy, pero me sentía mal por "engañar" a Marmando. El se tomaba las molestias de contactarme por sueños, y yo lo trataba de olvidar.

-Aquí es- dijo Billy mostrando con los brazos abiertos un amplio campo. Habrán sido las doce del medio día cuando llegamos.

-Mabel, sé que sonará extraño. Pero me enamoré de ti cuando vi tu forma malvada de ser. Hace ya dos veranos que te conozco, y tu hermano, Soos y dos chicos coloridos y tu me vencieron en la mente de Stan, en ese entonces no te tomé mucha importancia. Pero al verte con tanto poder, verte usarlo me dejó ver que podía lograr que tu fueses mejor-Ya me confundí. ¿Como ser mejor que yo? Billy se sentó en un tronco que ni me di cuenta que estaba aquí. Me senté a su lado y él siguió hablando- que podía hacer que llegases más lejos. Por eso lamento haberte mentido, pero no mentí al decir que estaba enamorado de ti.

Se paró del tronco y me tendió su mano. Me sonrió y yo solo le contesté con la misma sonrisa pero ¿en qué sentido mintió? Vi como una luz celeste nos envolvía y... nada... todo estaba oscuro


	7. Capítulo 7

*Narra _*

Ya es medio día, hace más de media hora que Mabel no sube, Stan nos llamaba para almorzar, pero Dipper y yo nos entretuvimos descubriendo algunas sorpresas en el diario.

-Bueno Dipp, creo que debemos bajar, seguro Mab se quedó a jugar con pato allá abajo- Dije cerrando el diario y quitándole la linterna de las manos, Dipper miraba divertido.

-Ja

-¿qué? ¿porqué esa sonrisa?- Dije mirándolo

-Nada, es solo que no quitabas la vista del libro, creí que sería yo el que cerraría el libro.

-Pues viste que no-Le dije aún mirándolo y sonriéndole por lo que dijo, me causó algo de risa.

-Si jeje, vamos.

Bajamos corriendo, al llegar me llevé una gran sorpresa. Wendy. Vi que Dipper se ponía nervioso con solo verla.

-Hola Dipp, hola _(_tu apodo)-_Dijo Wendy- Ya que Stan y Soos están atendiendo la cabaña que les parece si almorzamos afuera.

-Cla-claro jemh digo, suena genial.-Dijo Dipper, se comportaba extraño cerca de mi"hermana" será que le gusta.

Sacamos la nuestros platos de comida al patio. Nos sentamos en una manta que traje y comimos.

-Y bien _, ¿qué te parece Gravity Falls?-Dijo mi hermana tomando jugo de lata, eso me puso feliz, generalmente ella me habla para contarme lo que hace con sus amigos, así que me tomó por sorpresa.

\- Me encanta, en especial pasar tiempo con Mabel y Dipp, leyen...

-Cof cof no cof cof

-Dipp, ¿Estás bien? Te atoraste?-Dijo Wendy sin darse cuenta de lo que trataba Dipper.

-Si... sigue _

-ok leyendo revistas, es divertido...

Me interrumpió una mini explosión y los tres fijamos nuestra vista a un rayo azul que apareció en medio del bosque. En eso apareció Stan corriendo, parecía nervioso.

-Dipper, Wendy, _. Mabel fue al bosque con Billy, justo en dirección al rayo.

-Tío, _ y yo iremos, corre! -Dijo Dipper jalándome de la manga. Corrimos por mucho tiempo, como unos 10 minutos, llegamos cansados hasta un claro en el bosque. Había un rastro de hierba quemada, en forma de estrella. Dipper me miró y luego sacó su libro. Puso la página de Bill, se sentó en el suelo y cruzó los pies.

-_, me ayudas a recitar esto?

-Cla-claro.-Me senté junto a él, leí el verso para poder recitarlo y me moví para estar frente a Dipp.

-¿lista?

-Sip.

\- Triangulum entangulum veneforis dominus ventium veneforis venetisarium!-Dijimos al unisono y un círculo se formó bajo nosotros. Pero notamos algo diferente en Bill.


	8. Capítulo 8

*Narra Mabel*

Al despertar, me encontraba recostada en el piso, con mi cabeza en las piernas de Billy, a modo que al abrir los ojos fuese él lo 1ro que me llamó la atención que no estuviésemos en el claro

-Al fin Mab-me dijo con una sonrisa neutral en sus labios.

-Billy, yo...

-Mab, antes que digas nada quiero que sepas que soy Bill, pensé que te darías cuenta.

-Tenía mis sospechas, pero jamás mencioné el tema. Pero... ¿dónde estamos? Parece la tienda de telepatía de Gideon.  
-Precisamente, o bueno, en parte estamos ahí.  
-¿cómo es eso?  
-Estamos en otra dimensión, en donde...  
-En donde nosotros mandamos-Dijo una castaña apareciendo por el telón junto a otro castaño, el brillo hacía notar el color de su cabello, pero no veía su rostro.  
-Ya déjala, parece Pacífica, tan inocente... tan, Bill, se parece a mi hermana. -Dijo el castaño  
-Sí, es tu hermana- Dijo Bill mirándolo- Y es tú- dijo cambiando la vista a la castaña.  
\- Mabel, ya veo. Soy tú, Mabel Gleeful- Me dijo tendiéndome la mano  
-Yo igual, Mabel Pines.  
-Pines... ¿no apellida así el chico que te gusta?-Dijo el chico  
-¡Cállate Dipper!  
-Bueno, y Bill, la trajiste ¿por?- Dijo Dipper evadiendo el regaño que le di, o que le dio mi otra yo.  
-Quería presentarla, ustedes son mis amigos, gracias a mí ustedes tienen poder y...  
-Si si si, al grano amarillo-Dijo mi otra yo despectivamente.  
-Bueno, ella es mi novia.  
Me quedé helada con lo que dijo Bill , veía como los Gleeful hablaban y Bill me abrazaba, pero no oía nada, todos movian los labios, y de rato a rato me miraban, pero para mí el tiempo pasaba lento, solo me mantuve de pie al lado de Bill.


	9. Capítulo 9

*Narra Dipper*

Todo parecía indicar que Bill aparecería. Pero ... este Bill era azul, tipo celeste

-Ho! Chicos, me alegra verlos... pensaba que estarías con Mabel Dipper, y... tu atuendo... luces... distinto...- Dijo con ¿nerviosismo? Este será un Bill azul, pero no es el que estoy buscando, ¿¡dónde estás Cipher!?

-Dipp, ¿Bill nos puede ayudar con Mabel cierto?- Preguntó _ No le podía decir que éste no era Bill...

-La verdad si lo soy, pero de otra dimensión, lamento haber leido tu mente, pero con el Dipper de mi dimensión jamás lo hubiera podido hacer.

¡Me leyó la mente! Ok, esto es raro. ¿A qué se refiere con el otro Dipper?

\- ¿Puedes ayudarnos para encontrar a Mabel cierto?¿cierto?

-Si, creo que ella y Bill Cipher, el de esta dimensión, fueron a la mía. Ya hace tiempo que Bill nos va a visitar.-Dijo el Bill azul

-Pero ella...- Ahora todo cuadraba, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonto? Billy era Bill, estaba ante mí y no me di cuenta. Idiota! Grandísimo idiota!

-Exactamente salía con Bill. Si quieren los puedo llevar con ellos.

-Haz lo que sea necesario, si Mabel está en peligro la ayudaremos ¿verdad Dipp?- Dijo _

-Cierto.

-Bueno, pues ahora tómense de mis manos-Dijo el azul, y al acerlo el fuego que apareció en nuestras manos unidas, era de color amarillo, no celeste como el del Bill original.

-venetisarium veneforis ventum dominus veneforis entangulum triangulum

Dijo Bill azul y nos encontramos en un rayo azul. _ se desmayó ni bien pisamos tierra, y, ni bien me acerqué a ella igual quise desmayarme, escuché algo antes de desmayarme.

-No puedo creer que los humanos no soporten los viajes interdimencionales.


	10. Capítulo 10-11

*Narra Mabel Gleeful*

-Bueno, ella es mi novia.

No sabía si criticarlo por el nivel de madurez de su... novia o para felicitarlo por el buen gusto que tiene.

-¿Enserio? Pensé que te gustaban las chicas con... poder-Dijo el insufrible de mi queridísimo hermano.

-¿Porqué no me podrían gustar así? En otras dimensiones las cosas son mas raras.

-Puaj!Ni me lo recuerdes, aún no puedo quitarme el asco de haber visto a mi "hermano" besando "me" -Dije con casi todo el asco del mundo, en otra dimensión ¿era capaz de enamorarme de mi propio hermano? Ni soñando, puaj, ahora pienso en eso, que ASCO.

-Mabel, Bill tiene razón, el puede enamorarse de quién quiera, aunque aún no entiendo porque de ella.

-Pues es porque el amor no tiene explicación. Tan tán- Dijo Bill, a veces pienso que le gusto desde que nos conocemos.

-Arg callense, mejor vamos a prepararnos para nuestro acto Dipp, ¿tú y tu noviecita se quedan o se van?- dije esta vez mirando a Bill. Se quedó viendo a su novia que se encontraba paraliza a un lado suyo.

-La "despierto" de su transe y nos vamos a pasear, solo quería que se conozcan- Puse mis manos en mi cadera y soportando mi peso en una pierna me le quedé mirando.

Alguien posó una mano en mi hombro, me giré y era Dipper, que ya me jalaba para iniciar nuestro acto de siempre.

-Bueno, espero que se diviertan. Vámonos Mab- dijo dipper y salimos a escena, no puedo creer que este pueblo siga teniendo turistas, me encanta que nos alaben.

*Narra Bill*

...

-Bueno, que se diviertan. Vámonos Mabb- fue lo último que oí de Dipper.

Me acerqué a Mabel (Pines claro) y de chasqueé los dedos frente a sus ojos. Parecía reaccionar de un trance.

-Bill, ¿po-porque dijiste e-eso? Yo no...- no la dejé terminar.

Me le acerqué y le di un beso, era simple, era de un par de segundos, pero para mí era perfecto. Simplemente... perfecto.

-Bill, ¿porqué lo hiciste?

-Porque de verdad me gustas Mabel Pines. Y lo que dije antes lo dije porque sabía que no sabrías que responder, ¿olvidas que lo sé todo? Pues bueno te pregunto...-Aunque ya sepa la respuesta-¿quisieras estar conmigo?

-Bill yo...yo...¡si! Si quiero. Eres el mejor.

La amo, y no la dejaré ir fácilmente


	11. Capítulo 12-13

*Narra _*

Ay mi cabeza. Desperté de mi repentino sueño. Dipper estaba a mi lado, se veía tan...tan...lindo. Miré al alrededor y nos encontrábamos exactamente en el mismo claro del bosque.

-Genial, al menos alguien despertó.-Dijo Bill azul.

Yo mientras tanto tomé la cabeza de Dipper en mis manos.

-Ok.¿Y ahora?¿Dónde está...? Dipper! ¿qué le has hecho? -Dije o mas bien grité cuando noté que Dipper no respiraba.

-Nada, solo que no resisten los viajes interdimencionales.

-Despiértalo!... emm ¿por favor?

-Claro (chasquea los dedos) Listo.

-Dipp, ¿estás bien?

-Ay mi cabeza.

-Bueno, los traje, y como lo sé todo al igual que Bill y... sé que está con Mabel, pines por cierto, en el patio trasero de la tienda de la telepatía.

-¿Que qué? Y está con Gid...

-Con Mabel y Dipper Gleeful-Dijo Bill azul interrumpiendo a Dipper

-A... bueeno...vamos!-Les dije al ver la cara de Dipper.

Caminamos en direccion a la tienda esa, Dipper cada vez se ponía mas nervioso.

-Ap, esperen. Ya no están ahí-Noté como Dipper se relajaba un poco- Están caminando en dirección al bosque... pero volverán a la tienda, lo sé.

-Bueno pues la esperaremos ahí-Dijo Dipp volviéndose a tensar.

Caminamos por poco tiempo y llegamos a la tienda donde nos esperaban levitando un par me gemelos pelicastaños. En el acto Bill desapareció.

-Me alegra tanto conocer a mi hermanito-Dijo quien deduje era Mabel Gleeful.

-¿Y tu quién eres?- Dijo Dipper Gleeful diriendo su mirada a mi.

-Soy _, hermana... media hermana de Wendy Corduroy.

-Ah, ya recuerdo. ¿Recuerdas Mab cuándo llegó la hermana de Wendy, la ayudante en la cabaña del misterio, al pueblo?

-Claro! Ja! La pobre ingenua, más que Pacífica, murió a la semana, hubieran visto su cara jajajaja.

En cuanto dijo que morí en esta dimensión me paralice del miedo,¿y si ella fue la causante?¿y si los Gleeful fueron los culpables de mi muerte? O casi muerte.

-Pero claro cariño que fuimos nosotros, ella estaba intefiriendo entre mi Gideon y yo. No iba a permitir que ella me lo quitase.

¿qué demonios?¿acaso me le...?

-Sip, es algo que nos gusta hacer. Leer mentes. Fácil. Lo hacemos desde hace mucho.-Dijo con un tono neutral el Dipper Gleeful. -Claro Dipper, me gustaba, y mucho. Pero ¿qué le puedo hacer a la actitud de mi hermana no? Además, me sigue gustando Pacífica, aunque claro, puedo coquetear con cualquier chica del pueblo.

¿Qué estaría pensando Dipper? ¿quién le gustaba?

-Si quieres te puedo responder eso cariño-Dijo Mabel Gleeful. Pero recibió una mirada de odio por parte de ambos Dippers-Ok no lo haré, ¿feliz? ¿felices? Sabes, creo que debemos pasear. Dipper con Dipper y tu y yo.

Me ponía nerviosa el hecho de estar cerca de ella. Mab, sé que me lees la mente, te tengo algo de miedo.

-Ay cariño, no te preocupes que yo no muerdo.

-No cuando le conviene. Pero te aseguro que no te hará nada. Sabe que no debe.

Dios! ¿porqué tienen que hablar telepáticamente? Nos es ellos se miraban fijamente Dipp(pines)y yo nos miramos para percatarnos que ninguno sabía que pasaba.

*Narra Dipper Gleeful*

^_¿que demonios?¿acaso me le..._^ pensó _ pero la interrumpí antes de que continúe.

-Sip, es algo que nos gusta hacer. Leer mentes. Lo hacemos desde hace mucho.-Le contesté, antes amaba hacerlo pero ahora nah.

^_¿A este Dipper le hubiera gustado _ tanto como pienso que me gusta?¿hubiera ayudado igual a su hermana?_^ Pensó Dipper Pines

-Claro Dipper, me gustaba, y mucho. Pero ¿qué le puedo hacer a la actitud de mi hermana no? Además, me sigue gustando Pacífica, aunque claro, puedo coquetear con cualquier chica del pueblo.- Dipp se sonrojo, ese sonrojo imperceptible para casi todas las personas, menos nosotros mismos. Creo que_ no lo notó.

^_¿qué estaría pensando Dipper?¿quién le gustaba?_ ^_

-Si quieres te puedo responder eso cariño.

Mi queridísima hermana le respondió, al parecer ella igual le leía la mente a _ La fulminé con la mirada, y al parecer el Pines igual.

-Ok no lo haré ¿feliz? ¿felices? Sabes, creo que debemos pasear. Dipper con Dipper y tu y yo.

^_Me ponía nerviosa el hecho de estar cerca de ella. Mab, sé que me lees la mente, te tengo algo de miedo^_

Yo también leo mentes.

-Ay cariño, no te preocupes que yo no muerdo.

-No cuando le conviene. Pero te aseguro que no te hará nada.

Sabe lo que le .

^_¿Porqué no te callas? Sé lo que pasará^_  
_^Mejor solo llévatela,¿ya viste como nos miran? Ninguno sabe lo que "hablamos"^_  
_^Dipper,Dipper,Dipper, solo llévate a Dipper Pines a la cabaña del misterio, para que conozca a Gideon. Y yo me llevo a _ a la piscina.^_  
_^Me parece Bien^_  
_Después de eso volví a bloquear mi mente para que ella no me la leyera, y ella hizo lo mismo._


	12. Capítulo 14-15

*Narra Mabel Pines*

No se cuanto tiempo pasó desde que nos fuimos de la tienda de la telepatía. Caminamos por todo el pueblo con Bill agarrados de la mano, bueno, casi, eran nuestros meñiques los que nos enlazaban. Me sentía tan feliz con él, claro que lo que nos hizo antes me trajo malos recuerdos. Pensé que jamás cambiaría, que siempre Dipper y yo le tendríamos que temer, pero como me alegro que no tenga que ser así.

-Jamás volverá a ser así.

-Bill, no me vuelvas a leer la mente porfavor.

-Si quieres te enseño a bloquearla, para que nadie pueda leerte si no quieres. Lo único que tienes que hacer es reprimir tus pensamientos, controlar tus emociones, es oclumancia si no me equivoco, algunos bloquean su mente por completo, pero eso es más complicado.

-Ok... no entendí mucho, pero no la leas ¿Si?-Le dije con ojos de cachorro.

-Claro, ¿sabes? Sé que Marmando se contactó con tigo...-Se me heló la sangre ante el comentario, ¿porqué me olvidé de él?-...y... pensé que sería bueno que le digas la verdad.

Antes de que pudiese reclamar aparecimos en el fondo del mar, yo estaba con sirena de cola roja. Y Bill como tritón de cola (como era de esperarse) amarillo.

-¿cómo es que no me desmayé con el viaje?

-Por que el agua te mantiene despierto, y al aparecer en el fondo del mar... bueno tu entiendes.

-Sip, Bill...no estoy segura de esto, sé que es lo correcto decirle. Pero cómo se pondrá.

-Mab, yo que lo sé todo se que momentáneamente se quedará impresionado, pero luego... sabrás que pasará.

-Pero ...- No pude terminar de hablar porque aparecimos ante una bella arrecife. El coral era de colores brillantes. Eran hermosos. Habían peces bellísimos, caballitos de mar, unas manta rayas pasaron por nuestro lado, lo cual provocó que me aferrara al brazo de Bill. Lo que hizo que él soltara una risita.

-No te asustes, que no te harán nada.

-Esque nunca vi una de cerca. Y es raro hacerlo ahora.

-Lo sé.

-¿¡Mabel!? ¿qué haces aquí?-Dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas, me giré y vi a Marmando-¿y de sirena? No_-_no comprendo,¿cómo es posible?

Dijo un atónito tritón que se encontraba con un mar de emociones en el rostro. Alegría, confusión, extrañeza,¿miedo? Podría decirse que sí, pero no entiendo el miedo.

-Bueeeeno, mejor los dejo. Mab, Marmando.-Dijo Bill y se fue nadando unos metros lejos de nosotros.

-Marmando ... no sé cómo decirt...-No pude terminar de hablar porque Marmando depositó su dedo índice en mis labios.

-Yo... me lo temía... Tú eres una chica... y yo un tritón...-Eso me hizo recordar lo que le dije a los gnomos la 1ra semana que estaba en GF-... y sé que lo nuestro no podría alegró verte aquí, y sé que tienes que irte, pero quiero que jamás olvides que te quiero mucho. Y quiero darte esto.-Dijo sacándose su collar. En él se encontraba la foto de su familia, sacó la foto y puso una nuestra(que nisiquiera sabía que nos tomamos) en la que nos encontrabamos en la piscina de GF. Estaba muda, Marmando pasó sus manos sobre mi cabeza hasta mi cuello y me colocó el collar. Nos miramos a los ojos, él sonrió y comenzó a nadar hacia un palacio cercano (enserio,¿de dónde salen las cosas que veo despues de no verlas?), dejándome con la conciencia perdida y un collar colgando del cuello.

-¿Nos vamos?- Dijo Bill abrazándome por la espalda. Y como es de su costumbre, sin esperar respuestas aparecimos en Gravity Falls, el normal, en el mismo lugar de dónde desaparecimos.

Ambos caímos en el césped a mirar el cielo.(¿ cómo no me desmayé?) Habían muchas nubes, me quedé unos instantes viéndolas, pero Bill parecía cansado.

-¿Bill, estás...?

-Algo agotado, los viajes interdimenensionales no afectan a los seres de pura energía, pero te pasé algo de esa energía y me agoté un poco.

-¿quieres decir que tengo parte de tu poder?

-Sip, extiende tus manos-Las extendí y en ellas apareció una bola de luz-éste es parte de mi poder, el que se encuentra en ti. Eres, en pocas palabras, más poderosa que Gideon.

-¡Genial!- No lo podía creer, Gideon no podía hacer magia sin él. -¿Y puedo hacer magia sin necesidad de un amuleto?

-Precisamente por eso te di mi poder en vez de ponerlo en un amuleto.

-Me... me encanta, ¿qué haremos primero? ¿qué podemos hacer con poderes?

-Cualquier cosa.

*Narra Dipper Pines*

Con el otro Dipper fuimos de "paseo" en dirección a la cabaña del Misterio, pensaba que reconocería el lugar, el camino si, pero la cabaña era totalmente distinta. Parecía una cabaña para vacacionar y no una trampa de turistas.

Dipper me miró, dio una risilla sorda pero visible y entramos así sin más.

-Hola Bud, que tal todo

-Dipper... bien jeje... el hotel va de maravilla jeje... y bueno...

-¿Dónde está Gideon?

-Está en la parte trasera con Pacífica.

-Gracias, por cierto. Traje a un pariente mío, se lo presentaré y... Bud, que nadie nos moleste.-Dijo éste Dipper con el tono mas frío que pudo

-Claro Dipper.

Dijo Bud y se fue. Parecía tenerle miedo. Pero no entiendo, si ésta es la dimensión contraria, Bud no debería temerle a Dipper, es como si el tío Stan le temiera a Gideon Aee.

Caminamos hasta la parte trasera y la abrimos. Gideon estaba con Pacífica en el tronco (donde Wendy y _ comimos en nuestra dimensión) apoyando sus cabezas mirando al cielo.

-Ejem- Dijo Dipper aclarándose la garganta. Gideon y Pacífica se incorporaron en el acto. Pacífica iba vestida con ropa algo colorida, como Mabel pero descombinaba. Y Gideon iba...¡iba como yo! Nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-Bien! Veo que les llama mucho la atención que se parezcan. Gideon, Pacífica, Dipper,Dipper, Gideon Pacífica. -Dijo Dipper G a manera de presentación. Luego se fue al lado de Pacífica y le sujetó el hombro. No hacía falta tener telepatía para saber que se tensó al contacto.-Bueno, los dejaremos solos, Pacífica ven.-Y se la llevó un poco lejos.

-¿Porqué te pareces a mi?

-Bueno, soy de otra dimensión, en la que yo soy tu y tu eres él-Dije apuntando con la barbilla a Dipper G.

-¿Cómo se que no es...?

-¿Un truco? Soy tu, masomenos, te diría todo lo que se pero no tengo tiempo. Tu que conoces a Dipper Gleeful sabes lo que es capaz de hacer.¿Sabes si trajo a mi hermana aquí o si convenció a Cipher para que la traiga?

-Tu hermana es Mabel... y no lo creo la verdad. A los Gleeful poco les interesa las otras dimensiones, se la pasan viajando interdimencionalmente cada que se les antoja, creo que no lo hicieron en un buen tiempo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para encontrarla?

-Volver a tu dimensión y hacer un trato con Cipher. Él te ayudará.

-¿Tomaron tu cuerpo para ser la marioneta de alguien mas?¿o te ofrecieron sabiduría eterna para que te arrabcases los dientes?

-Nop, ¿qué loco me pediría eso?

-El mismo loco triángulo que me puede ayudar a encontrar a Mabel.

-Pues suerte. Mejor se van, por favor, Dipper es muy intimidante en lo que concierne a Pacífica. Quiere con ella pero ella le teme. ¿Será que podrían iros?

-Claro, suerte.

-Igual.

-He Dipper- le llamé con un tono de seguridad-¿podemos irnos? Quiero estar con _

-Claro. Adiós Pacífica-Le dijo con un tono algo galante-Adiós Gideon-Cambió a frió

Salimos de la cabaña y llegue a ver a Wendy y a Soos. Ella parecía de esas chicas que les gusta la poesía y van deprimidas a todas partes, y Soos parecía enojado, con cara de mandón. Al parecer algunas cosas cambian demasiado.

-Creo que mi hermana y _ están en la piscina. ¿Te gusta _ cierto?- Me miró con burla creo, y una sonrisa de lado.

-La verdad... no lo sé.

-Si sabes, te enamoraste de ella desde que la viste vajar de ese autobus para turistas. Y no fue porque sea la hermana de Wendy, sino porque te gusta todo en ella, más de lo que te gusta todo en Wendy.

-Talvez, pero ¿si no le gusto?

-Le gustas, cuando ella llegó al pueblo yo le gustaba, y ella a mi, pero el idiota de Gideon se tuvo que enamorar de ella. Y la celosa de mi hermana la tuvo que "sacar del camino"

-Entonces al Gideon de mi dimensión le gusta _.

-Exacto.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la piscina. Había pocas personas. Y entre ellas fácilmente se distinguía a Mabel G y _. Jamás imaginé ver a Mabel con Bikini, y tampoco imaginé a _ en traje de baño, el de Mabel era azul marino y el de _ era morado. Nos fuimos acercando.

-Sabes. Creo que lo mejor es que vuelvan a su dimensión lo antes posible.-Dijo Dipper antes de que llegasemos donde ellas estaban.


	13. Capítulo 16-17

*Narra _*

Mabel y yo fuimos a la piscina, cuando nos separamos de los chicos me metió en su cuarto y me dio un bikini, a mi no me gustaban los bikinis, y creo que se dio cuenta porque comenzó a buscar en otro cajón.

-Toma, creo que éste es de tu gusto y talla.

-Gracias Mabel.

-¿Sabes? Sé que me tienes miedo, pero me molesta demasiado que pienses así. Me encanta que me teman, de verdad. Pero contigo es raro, no me gusta. Quiero que seamos amigas ¿vale?

-Vale.

Su sonrisa algo intimidante y burlona a la vez me dieron escalofríos. Salí con ella de su habitación y fuimos a la piscina.

-Eh!¿qué pasa?-Casi grité cuando vi que flotaba, no me gusta, no me gusta nadita.

-Quiero acelerar el paso.-Y con eso llegamos flotando a la entrada de la piscina. Ella saludaba a todos, yo les dedicaba una sonrisa a manera de saludo. Pero todos me miraban pasmados, con miedo.

-¿Qué te parece éste pueblo?

-Igual que el otro, pero es lindo.

-Si jaja,¿No quieres nadar? El agua está estupenda.

-Gracias.-Y me sambullí, nadé muy poco, de un lado a otro, había unas cuantos personas que conocía, Varonil Dan, que era el padre de Wendy, Robbie y Tambry, ellos nadaban. Los demás estaban en las sillas o hablando.

Vi a los Dipper acercarse y me alegré muchísimo debo admitir.

-Mabel, _-Dijo Dipper G como saludo. Mabel no le tomó mucha importancia.

-Hola_, hola Mab.-Dijo Dipper P.-_ creo que es hora de que nos vayamos.-Dijo en un susurro

-¿Pero que pasa?-le respondí de la misma manera.

-Mal presentimiento, mientras Mabel está hablando con Dipper ay que correr.

Yo aún mojada tomé mi ropa y de puntillas fui saliendo de la piscina con el libro de Dipper que me dio. Él por otra parte se paró frente a Mabel, para taparle mi "huida". Fui a un callejón cercano, donde abrí el libro y traté de convocar a Bill.

-Triangulum entangulum veneforis dominus ventum veneforis dominus venetisarium.

Un destello apareció y era Billy, el Bill amarillo en humano

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Porqué me convocaste _?

-Larga historia, ¿nos puedes llevar a casa a Dipper y a mí? A nuestra dimensión.

-¿Dónde está él?

-Ya viene.-Dije eso y Dipper apareció corriendo.

-Ok.-Fue lo único que dijo Billy y aparecimos rn la Cabaña del misterio. Mabel (nuestra Mabel Pines) nos miraba y saludaba.

-Chicos, ¿dónde se han metido? Bill y yo los buscamos por un buen rato.

-Aléjate de mi hermana Cipher. Mabel, él no es quién crees.

-Ya lo sé Dipper. Y tu tampoco sabes quién ahora es.

-Sigue siendo Bill Cipher.

-Mi novio-Dijo Mabel y tomó la mano de Bill, o bueno casi. Dipper estaba atónito y yo solo me le acerqué, Bill sonrió.

-Me alegro Mab, espero seas feliz con él...

-¡¿cómo puedes decir eso _?! Es Cipher!

-Dipper calmate. Es mi novio, y quieras o no así va a seguir siendo.-Contestó Mab.-Vamos a pasear al bosque. Si quieren podemos hacer una cita doble.

Yo me sonrojé muy poco, pero Dipper se descolocó, creo que olvidó el tema de Bill y Mabel y me miró.

Mabel alzó su puño y una luz celeste brilló en ella, eso hizo que me "empujara" el viento a los brazos de Dipper y él aún atónito me sostuvo en sus brazos. Me miró a los ojos, yo me sostenía de su polera y en medio segundo tenía a Dipper a un milímetro de mis labios. Fui yo quién rompió ese milímetro que nos separaba para unirnos en un beso. No fue el primero que di (ya lo di antes con la persona equivocada) pero fue el primer beso que me transmitía amor, seguridad y confianza. No sé cuánto duró, segundos o minutos, pero lo disfruté.

-Hay que lindo los tortolitos, ahora sí vamos a la cita doble o que?-Dijo Mab, haciendo que me separase de Dipper y el de mí.

Ambos ligeramente sonrojados miramos a Bill y Mab, que tenían sonrisas de satisfacción en sus rostros.

*Narradora*  
_Los días pasaron rápido después de la primera doble cita. Dipper se declaró a _, con algo de ayuda de Bill y Mabel. _  
_El tío Stan no puso objeción a la relación de Dipper y _, pero cierta hermana celosa sí. Ese fue un dia algo desastroso. Fue tres días antes de Nochebuena._

*Narra Dipper*

Me acababa de declarar a _, no lo habría hecho sin mi hermana y Bill (no digo "su novio" porque esas palabras me saben a vinagre). Entramos en la cabaña para decirles a todos.

-Chicos! Adivinad que gran casa acaba de pasar que me hizo una de las personas más felices del mundo-Les dije un poco alejado de _para que no adivinen, se los quería decir yo.

-Dejaste de leer ese libro de tu sabes qué-Dijo mi tío, negué con la cabeza y se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

-Ganaste el juego de Pinball que está en el sótano-Dijo Soos tomando su refresco, volví a negar.

-Encontraste mil dólares y me darás la mitad-Dijo Wendy con burla-Anda ya! dinos que es

-¡que soy su novia! -dijo _ atrapandome en un abrazo. El cual le correspondí.

-¡¿qué?!¡¿porqué no me lo preguntaron antes?! Tenía derecho a saber!-Dijo Wendy algo alterada, luego salió de la sala muy enojada.

-Me alegro por ustedes chicos, voy a mi habitación, adiós! -Dijo Soos sonriendo y saliendo.

-Tío Stan...¿qué opinas?-le dije tomando de la mano a _

-Jmm, pues... me alegro por ustedes, pero creo que deberían ir a ver a Wendy.-Dicho esto salimos en busca de Wendy.

Ella estaba en su puesto de trabajo, haciendo girar una moneda.

-Wendy...

-Debieron decirme, pero no sé si me guste que estén juntos. Mejor voy a casa a penserlo mejor.

-Pero Wendy, Dipper y yo...

-Solo... solo déjame irme, díganle a Stan que mis vacaciones empiezan ahora.

Se fue sin voltear a vernos, la miramos por la ventana y vimos como se iba.

*Narradora*

_Wendy se sentía ¿traicionada?¿celosa? Podría decirse, pero ni ella misma sabía el porqué se sentía así, cuando ya estubo lo suficientemente lejos de la cabaña comenzó a correr, correr como si la pesiguiese un mounstruo._

_Llegó a su casa, entró sin saludar y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, tenía que pensar lo que ocurrió en la cabaña._

-Wendy, ¿estás bien?-_Fue lo que le dijo su padre al verla entrar de esa manera._

-Si pa, solo, quiero estar sola, por favor-_ Dan notó como su hija de verdad estaba dolida, y eso le odlió a él tambien, salió de la habitación y la cerró, dejando dentro de ella a una muy lastimada pelirroja que ni siquiera sabía el porqué de su estado._

¿Qué les parece hasta ahora el fic?

¿qué opinan de Bill?

¿qué opinan de la relación de Bill y Mabel?

**Bedravi: Si, Dipper no tiene remedio. El Wendip... 50 50, tienes razón, algún día trataré de hacer uno. Nop, los monster falls no aparecerán ya que no sabría como hacer un cap así, espero y lo comprendas. Beso :***


	14. Capítulo 17,2

*Narra Bill*

Hermosa, perfecta, inteligente, y llena de poder ¿qué más podría pedir?

Mabel y yo nos fuimos toda la tarde al bosque, Dipper le diría a su "familia" sobre su relación con _, pero para mí pareció aburrido así que decidí no indagar por ahí. A eso de las tres de la tarde estábamos practicando algunos de mis poderes para que ella los controlara mejor.

-Ok, ok, di otro animal- Me dijo ella muy animada.

-Hmmm, ¿un lobo?- Fue una de las tres primeras cosas que se me vinieron a la mente.

-Ok- se me soltó una risilla al verla-¿qué pasa? No me salió bien ¿cierto?

-Cierto, quedaste solo con orejas y la cola de lobo jajaja, y eso en las manos...-ella se agachó para ver sus manos, en ellas encontró un ratón.

-A no jajajaja, no me esperaba esto jajajaja, pero me veo tierna ¿no?-Me dijo cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo mientras sacaba la lengua. Debo admitirlo, era demasiado tierna.

-Seguro, mi turno.

-Hmmmm ¡un gato!

-¿Un gato?

-Un gato, amo a los gatos y a los cerdos- Me olvidé de pato por un momento, y a esto ¿dónde estaba? De seguro en la cabaña siendo cuidado por Stan.

Me transformé en un gato con moño y sombrero negro.

-¡Ay que liiiiiindo!-Dijo Mab abrazándome

-Gracias-Dije volviendo a mi forma de humano( uno muy sexy debo admitir)- Te toca... ¿un unicornio?

-No te rías si me sale mal ¿va?- Le respondí levantando mi mano izquierda y posando mi mano derecha en mi corazón-Ok

Esta vez sí le salió bien, pero se le cambió el jersey con el que estaba a uno rosa

-Lo debo admitir, te salió muy bien, aunque pareces un poni de 10 años que una adolescente.

-Pero sigo siendo adorable.

-Sí muy adorable. Oscureció muy rápido ¿no te parece?

-No me había dado cuenta, pasarla contigo hace que se me olvide el tiempo.

-Ven, quiero llevarte a un lugar.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia una colina alta, cerca del río. Para cuando llegamos casi a la cima ya estaba totalmente oscuro, desde aquí había una vista perfecta del pueblo y ninguno de los dos cansados. Peeero de igual manera nos sentamos en el césped y nos quitamos los zapatos.

-Espero que te guste la vista

-¡Wow! ¡Es genial!¡Ves lo maravilloso que es todo el pueblo! Me encanta. Las luces por aquí y allá, la tranquilidad. Todo. Y mira esta perfecta luna...-Me quedé viendo la luna como embobado, nunca me había parado a verla, era hermosa, casi tanto como mi Mabel. ¡¿Pero qué digo?! Nunca antes había sido así de cursi, sigo siendo Bill Cipher, debería seguir siendo como antes.

-Sí, ya es algo tarde-Miré mi reloj-Son las 11 de la noche ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

-¡Tan tarde es!? El tío Stan me castigará de por vida.

-No lo creo, vamos.

-Mejor volemos, me encanta levitar, y así también practicaría.-Me encanta su iniciativa, es... Deja de pensar así Cipher, no puedes ser tan cursi.

-Pues vamos.-Tomé su mano y nos envolvió una clase de poder azul, hace tiempo que no hacía esto, sentía leves espasmos musculares en mi estómago, pero eran agradables, no molestos.

Llegamos al jardín trasero, las luces de casi toda la cabaña estaban apagadas, a excepción de su habitación, la que ahora compartía con _.

-Bueno Bill, te veo mañana, buenas noches.-Dijo y se me acercó para darme un beso, no en la mejilla, en los labios. En tan poco tiempo se le fue la timidez que me encantaba, fue un beso corto pero tierno. ¡Ya deja de pensar en cursilerías!

-Descanza.

*Narra Mabel*

Cuando entré en la habitación estaba _ hechada sobre su cama, creo que me estuvo esperando, se notaba a leguas que había llorado. Pero parecía demaciado cansada como para que la despertase. La levité por unos segundos, los suficients para que la pueda meterla dentro de la cama sin despertarla. La arropé y me fui a mi cama, estaba... no cansada, era otra cosa, pero quería dormir. Me metí a mi cama y miré el collar de Marmando que tenía en mi cuello, susurré un _"Buenas noches Marmando"_ y podría jurar que vi brillar la concha. Me recosté y dormí.

*Narradora*

_Muy profundo, en un océano que no mencionaré, estaba un tritón recostado cobre una cama de algas mirando una fotografía similar a la que le dió a Mabel._

_-_Buenas noches Marmando-_Escuchó un susurro proveniente de la nada_

-Buenas noches Mabel-_ Dijo cierto tritón con algo de nostalgia en su voz. Se giró sobre su cama y calló en un profundo sueño._


	15. Capítulo 18

*Narra _*

La mañana llegó rápido, creo que Mabel me arropó anoche. Es tan buena, me alegro tanto de haber venido. Me levanté de la cama para ir a la de Mabel y despertarla, tenía que contarle lo que pasó ayer.

-Mab, despierta-Dije meciéndola débilmente

-Buenos días _. -Me dijo abriendo los ojos de una.

-Mab te tengo que contar lo que...

-Lo que pasó ayer... creo que Wendy se fue de "vacaciones"-Respondí moviendo la cabeza afirmando- en este momento está en su habitación pensativa, por no decir deprimida, y bueno, tu no deberías estar pendiente si a Wendy le gusta o no la idea de que tú y Dipper sean pareja, que te valga, sé feliz con él.

-Wow Mab, ¿cómo sabes todo es?-De verdad me sorprendió, le dije a Dipp que quería contarle yo a Mabel

-Eso es porque lo sé casi todo, me encanta así.-Cuando lo dijo me asustó un poquito, pero luego me calmé para poder preguntarle

-¿Cómo?-Sabía que no era una respuesta muy descriptiva pero ella me entendería

-No te conté verdad? Bill me dio parte de su poder, no estoy muy segura cómo es eso posible pero lo hizo, y me encanta todo lo que puedo hacer con él.-La miré como tratando de recordarla, ya no era tan infantil como antes, pero vestía igual. De su mano salió el destello azul que es típico de Cipher, y fue como si se atrajese comida, en un plato aparecieron waffles con jarabe. No sé de donde exactamente.-Ay lo siento, tu desayuno, espero que te guste-Dijo haciendo el mismo movimiento y ante mí apareció una bandeja con un vaso de naranja, y unas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada.

-Gra-gracias

-De nada, cuando termines bajas a la habitación de Dipp, ahí estaré.

-Ok, ya-ya bajo.

Ella salió de la habitación, alisté la ropa que me pondría hoy. Una polera tumbo, una falda blanca deportiva y unos vans color salmón. Me vestí rápido y fui al cuarto de Dipp, de este salía un destello azulado, entré sin tocar. Allí estaban Dipper y Mabel de espaldas, y frente suyo una nube de la que pude apreciar recuerdos de ciertos gemelos, al parecer todos de cuando eran niños. Los recuerdos terminaron y ambos se voltearon a verme. Mabel tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, una de total sinceridad. Y Dipper tenía una lágrima rebelde en el ojo, que batallaba por salir.

-Bueno, el sentimentalismo inunda el aire, así que ¿qué les parece si vamos a la ciudad para comprar regalos a todos aquí?-Dijo Mabel mirándonos a los dos.

-Claro, pero dinero, ¿de dónde lo sacaremos?-Dijo Dipper- Creo que apenas tengo 15$ y con eso no alcanza para todos.

-Bueno, yo por otro lado tengo más de 500$ en nuestra casa eso alcanzará. ¿Les parece?

-Claro vamos, será divertido-dije

-Pero ¿de dónde tienes tanto dinero?-Preguntó Dipp poniéndose la barbilla sobre la mano, que apoyaba en su otro brazo, parecía que "filosofaba"

-Pues, desde la primera vez que vinimos aquí, he estado ahorrando, y con los trabajos que tomé después de clases gané mucho. Ahora si no les molesta intentaré algo. Vengan-dijo-tómense de mis manos y cierren los ojos-lo hice, pero no del todo. Podía ver como de nuestras manos salía el fuego azul. Levitamos ligeramente y nos tele transportamos a Salem, me encantaba Salem, Eugene y Portland no se quedaban atrás, eran grandiosos igualmente. Aparecimos en el cuarto de Mabel, era de un tono celeste pastel, con pocos muebles, una cama, un ropero con cajones de zapatos, un peinador y un escritorio. Era ordenado, más ordenado que la habitación de la cabaña del misterio.

-Me encanta tu cuarto, es asombroso.-Le dije con un tono de sorpresa.

-Gracias-Me respondió iba sacando de su armario que estaba en la pared ropa para dos personas. Eran dos faldas, una amarilla y la otra turquesa ,dos poleras, una roja y la otra celeste oscuro, ambas entallaban la figura, un jersey blanco de cuello redondo y dos carteras, una negra con líneas celestes, y la otra blanca con motas rojas. - ahora sí, vayamos de compras- en su mano estaba un fajo de billetes, le dio a Dipper el dinero, chasqueó los dedos y la ropa que sacó apareció en su cuerpo y en el mío, nos quedaba bien.

Ella iba con la falda amarilla, la polera celeste oscuro y el bolso negro, yo...con lo demás.

-Mabel, mamá o papá, no nos pueden ver, no deben saber que estamos aquí.-Dijo Dipp acercándose a mí

-No se preocupen por eso, están... podría decirse que paralizados, pero nada que no pueda solucionar

-¿¡Paralizaste a nuestros pares?! Mabel, ¿cómo pudiste?-

-Chasqueando los dedos, nada que sea muy complicado, pero el efecto pasa en 10 minutos, lo cual nos da tiempo suficiente para salir, vamos.

-Dipp-le dije en un susurro casi inaudible, Mabel bajaba las escaleras por delante de nosotros.- Mab está algo rara no lo crees

-Si, pero me demostró que no olvidó nada del amor fraternal que tenemos. La quiero mucho. Y a ti también te quiero.

-Yo igual te quiero... mira, muérdago- le dije cuando en la paste final de las escaleras lo vi, me quería voltear para ver a Dipp, pero me topé con sus labios. Le di un beso, uno que duró un poco más de lo esperado. Escuchamos un clic y eso fue lo que hizo que nos separemos del beso.

-Que tiernos se ven, miren-Nos dijo Mab mostrándonos una foto de nuestro beso, me sonrojé un poco.

-Bueno vamos.

Salimos de la casa y nos fuimos a pie al Mall. Cuando llegamos varios chicos se nos quedaron viendo.

Creo que Dipper lo notó porque me tomó de la mano y posó su brazo libre sobre los hombros de Mabel de una manera muy sobreprotectora.

-Al parecer alguien es un hermano y un novio celoso-Dijo Mab en un tono de burla.

-¿Alguien hablaba de un novio celoso? Porque ya me tienen aquí. -Dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas, Bill. Y cierta castaña que se libró del brazo de Dipper para ir a los de su novio.

-¡Bill!¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? Bloquee mi mente para que no me siguieses.

-Sí, pero no la de ellos, es un gusto volverlos a ver-Nos dijo volteando a vernos. A Dipper no le agradaba mucho que él estuviese con su hermana. Pero... nada podía hacer.

-Fuera un gusto si no te odiara-Dijo en un susurro Dipp para que solo yo lo oyera, pero le falló.

-Sí, pero también sería un gusto que te arrancases los dientes y los pusieses en un collar para mi regalo de Navidad.-Dijo Cipher con burla en su voz. Mab que estaba sujeta de su brazo intentaba suprimir una sonrisa ¿Le parecía gracioso? La cara de Dipper despedía algo de terror- Nah, era broma niño... o tal vez no... nah, es broma, solo juego con mi cuñado favorito, además, no los lastimaría porque son importantes para Mab.-Dijo abrazándola de lado.

-Ok, eres raro...-Decía Dipper

-Siempre! No lo olvides- Le interrumpió Bill guiñándole un ojo.

-Bueeeno, ahora que estamos todos...¿qué hacemos?-Dije tratando de ignorar las miradas que me daban los chicos a mis espaldas, ¿En serio jamás vieron a una chica linda en su vida?

-Bueno, _ vendrá conmigo, y Bill se llevará a Dipp para ayudarlo.-Dijo Mabel tomándome del brazo, yo quería ir con Dipp.

-¿Qué porqué?-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Bill y Dipp

-Para que lo ayudes, el no sabe nada, y nosotros todo, así que hazme este favor ¿si?- Le dijo Mabel a Bill poniendo la carita tierna que tenía y que siempre la usaba para conseguir lo que quería.

-Ok

-Ok

Y dicho esto último nos fuimos por las compras navideñas. No sin antes darle la mitad del dinero a Dipper.

-¿Sabes? Tenemos muuuuuucho tiempo, primero vallamos por ropa ¿te parece?

-¡Seguro! -Le dije muy animada, no es que me fascine ir de compras, pero, me encantaba a ayudar a mis amigas a decidir su vestuario. Entramos a la única tienda de ropa que había, era gigante, no lo recordaba así. Ambas nos probamos ropa, y todo lo que compramos...( por si preguntan, sí, me obligó a que me probara la ropa aunque no quisiera, y me la regaló)... lo llevamos en varias bolsas de ropa, cada una con seis o siete en la mano.

Luego fuimos por varias tiendas, y con ayuda de Mab pude comprar lo que los demás "desean" para navidad. Cuando salimos de la última tienda chocamos con Bill y Dipp.

-¡Eh! Chicas!-Dijo un muy alegre Bill- Ya terminamos, ¿y ustedes?

-Igual, ¡vamos a dejar las compras a mi habitación y luego vallamos al concierto de Avril Lavigne!-Dijo Mabel mostrándonos las entradas y dando mini saltitos de alegría. No la ví cuando las compró, ¿cuando fue eso?

-¡Mabel!¿cómo las conseguiste? Bill y yo queríamos comprarlas pero se agotaron, sería sorpresa por parte de los dos a las dos.-Dijo Dipper con un tono alegre y algo confundido.

-Eres un amor-Le dije dándole un abrazo y un beso, Bill sólo se mofó por lo bajo, pero no me importó.

-Son geniales, lo saben ¿verdad?-Dijo Mabel abrazando a Bill y mirando a Dipper.

Bueno, vallamos al estacionamiento de abajo para que podamos aparecer en su cuarto-Dijo Bill mirándonos, Dipper y yo nos tomamos de la mano, al igual que Bill y Mabel, bajamos a la zona de descargue y aprovechamos que no había nadie para poder desaparecernos rápido.

-Listo, llegamos. ¡Ey Dipp! Mamá y Papá salieron de compras, tenemos tiempo suficiente para cambiarnos y salir.-Dijo empujando al par(Bill y Dipper) empujándolos a la habitación del castaño.- Chicos en el cuarto de Dipper y chicas en mi cuarto.-Dicho esto dio un portazo y Mab y yo fuimos las únicas que nos quedamos dentro.

-Bueno, para el concierto pongámonos algo de la ropa nueva.

-Seguro, ¿Me podrás prestar unos converse? Los que tengo están en la cabaña.

-De la caja debajo de mi cama, mi tía me los compraba pero a mi no me gustan, yo me voy más por los zapatos.

Saqué unos converse de esa caja, dentro había más de 20,¿cómo no le podrían gustar? Eran hermosos, opté por unos negros de caña ligeramente alta. Terminamos de vestirnos, ella iba con un short amarillo, una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta negra y unas botas altas negras igual. Yo por otro lado me vestí con un jean chupín, una malla (_Aquí se dicen así, pero son poleras mangas 0), _los converse y una chalina.

Salimos de la habitación al, mismo tiempo que ellos, me quedé viendo a Dipp, iba con unos jeans rasgados, una polera roja y una camisa roja a cuadros, junto con unos converse blancos.

Mabel, ella miraba a Bill, iba con un jean negro, una polera azul y una chaqueta blanca y celeste a cuadros. Fue dos segundos los que nos tardamos viéndonos entre nosotros.

-Se ven bien chicas-Dijo Bill.

-Te ves hermosa_-Dijo Dipp, me sonrojé.

-Gracias chicos, ahora sí. Vamos- Dijo Mab y salimos al concierto.


	16. Capítulo 19

-¡¿Qué hay chicos?!-Gritó una rubia con mechones verdes y rojos desde el escenario. Todos contestaban con un Woooo, incluso nosotros. –¡No los escucho!-Volvió a gritar-¡Bueno chicos! Quiero que alguien suba al escenario y cante conmigo la nueva canción de mi álbum, ¿Alguien se anima?

Todos comenzaron a gritar "yo, yo" como desesperados.

-¡Bueno, como todos quieren, que sea… tú linda!-Dijo Avril apuntando a Mabel, ella con una sonrisa subió al escenario.-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Mabel Pines, y esta canción, que me encanta, se la quiero dedicar a mi hermano, a mi novio, y a mi mejor amiga-Cuando dijo mejor amiga me quedé en estado de shock, era su amiga, pero no pensé que me considerase así.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but lest's get in this truck_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Call up all our friends_

_Go hard this weekend_

_For no d***n reason_

_I don't think we'll ever change_

_Meet you al the spot_

_Half past ten o'clock_

_We don't ever stop_

_And we're never gonna change_

_Say, won't you say forever stay_

_f you stay forever hey_

_We canstay forever Young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but lest's get in this truck_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the Street yellin' kiss my hey_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_

_When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh-Oh_

_Here's to never growing up_

_Oh-Oh_

_Here's to never growing up_

_We live like Rockstars_

_Dance on every bar_

_This is who we are_

_I don't think we'll ever change_

_They say just grow up_

_But they don't know us_

_We don't give a_

_And we're never gonna change_

_Say, won't you say forever stay_

_If you stay forever hey_

_We canstay forever Young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but lest's get in this truck_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the Street yellin' kiss my hey_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_

_When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_ Oh-Oh_

_Here's to never growing up_

_Oh-Oh_

_Here's to never growing up_

_Say, won't you say forever stay_

_If you stay forever hey_

_We canstay forever Young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but lest's get in this truck_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the Street yellin' kiss my hey_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_

_When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh-Oh_

_Here's to never growing up_

_Oh-Oh_

_Here's to never growing up_

_Oh-Oh_

_Here's to never growing up_

_Oh-Oh_

_Here's to never growing up_

Cantaron, fue asombroso, no creí que cantase así, Mab bajó y todos la abrazamos, fue estupendo. El concierto terminó a las ocho de la noche. Nos fuimos a la casa de los gemelos.

-El concierto estuvo genial, y si que cantaste muy bien hermanita- Dijo Dipp abrazándola.

-Gracias chicos, espero que les halla gustado. Y… ay que apurarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo para la cena de noche buena.

Subimos por la enredadera de la pared que daba al cuarto de Mab, entramos, recogimos las bolsas y nos teletransportamos a Gravity Falls.

-Bueno, entremos rápido a nuestro dormitorio-Dijo Mab mirándonos a todos.

-Ok, Dipp, ¿puedes distraer a Stan mientras subimos?-Le dije

-Seguro-él entró primero, y luego nosotros, el árbol estaba ahí, era uno ni grande ni pequeño, era perfecto, dejamos los regalos ya envueltos (que según Mab ella los envolvió junto con Bill cuando paralizaron el tiempo) bajo el árbol y subimos a la habitación. Reimos, morimos de risa, Dipp subió y se unió a nuestras risas. Al parecer el tiempo que pasaron les ayudó mucho a "unir vínculos". Sip, esta iba a ser una muy buena navidad, pero aún me pregunto ¿Para quién compró Mab una guitarra? Que yo sepa a nadie le gusta tocar, a nadie excepto a una persona.

**Holi Boli :D**

**Bueno, a lo que venía, esta historia fue una idea así de fugas que...tenía que compartirla :3 **

**Comenten porfiiiii**

**La canción es Here's never to growing up de Avril Lavigne, hay un remix del intro de GF y esa canción, a mi me gusta, ojalá puedan buscarla para verla.**

**Bedravi: No sabes que feliz me hace que te guste :D. Gracias, no sabes que trabajito es ese Bill jejejeje pero si, éste Bill se suponía que sería el original, no el reverse, porque el reverse es tan dulce y tierno y miedoso...así que para poder manipularlo mejor lo cambié por estar enamorado, espero que te haya gustado. Sip, yo igual, pero no lo escribo así porque se me hace muy difícil ponerlo así, Bill es Bill, y tan difícil (para mi) que tenía que modificarlo un posito.**

**Wendy...ya le llegará su momento. Pero...cada quien con sus gustos, yo me siento traicionada por Wen cuando dijo que sabía que le gustaba a Dip y no dijo nada, así que...bueno. Pero cuando lo escribas me avisas para que pueda leerlo ;D Pienso que podrías, todo en esta vida se puede jajajaja**

**y...¿Qué es AU? siempre lo leo pero ni idea que es. Siempre lo tomaba como mis iniciales por joda jajajajajaja, pero enserio, explícame porfiii. **

**Beshooo**


	17. Capítulo 20

*Narra Mabel*

La media noche llegó rápido, eso que dicen "el tiempo es rápido cuando te diviertes" es totalmente cierto. Faltaban tan solo 5 minutos para que podamos dar y recibir los regalos, bajamos y vimos a Soos y al tío Stan, solo éramos nosotros seis, me preocupaba Wendy, siempre venía antes para luego pasarla con su familia. Hmmm.

-Eh! Chicos, al parecer Santa vino y dejó más regalos que la cuenta, y varios muy grandes.-Dijo con un tono alegre y algo intrigado por los regalos.-¿Por qué no…Por qué no abren algunos ahora?

-Claro, pero no todos son para nosotros-Dijo Dipper que estaba tomado de la mano de _-También son para ustedes.

Al decir esto, Soos y el tío se acercaron a la base del árbol a buscar los suyos. Bill me tomó de la mano para que me detuviese, arriba nuestro había muérdago. Le di un beso, no muy largo, pero tampoco corto.

-Eh chicos, podrán tener quince, pero eso no les da derecho a andarse besuqueando por ahí-Dijo mi tío con un tono serio- Jajajaja vieran sus caras, no me incumbe su vida, pero… ustedes me entienden.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos comenzamos a abrir los regalos, podría decirse que había de todo. Desde hermosas cadenas de oro, a juegos de Pin bal.

Si me lo preguntan, los regalos que más me gustaron, fueron:

1.-La manilla que me regaló _, en ella había una foto de nosotras abrazadas, fue del día de la conocí.

2.- El libro que le regaló Bill a Dipp, me dijo que le regalaría un diario, "el cuarto perdido" le decía, porque se suponía que éste libro estaba perdido (cof cof escondido cof cof) en el futuro.

3.- El pin bal para Soos de Bill, Soos lloró cuando vio el juego, porque el que había se "rompió por accidente" y por accidente me refiero a que Bill lo rompió al retar a la calavera parlante. Así que se lo debía.

4.- El disco de mi banda favorita, departe de Dipper, que aparte tenía un hermoso collar que era parte de otro. En mi parte decía "la mejor hermana del mundo"

5.- Una cadena de oro que le di a mi tío, se emocionó, no tanto, pero me abrazó y me dijo que era una de las mejores navidades en familia.(Ya que las últimas dos no pudimos pasarlas con él porque mamá y papá pelearon con él, y fue difícil para todos)

Creo que lloré un poco, pero no quería que nadie lo notase. Salí afuera con la guitarra que compré para tomar algo de aire, la hechicé antes de traerla a la cabaña.

Tenía que concentrarme para poder llegar a donde quería. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, cuando los abrí los tenía totalmente celestes, levité ligeramente y con la guitarra en mano me tele transporté al fondo del mar.

Era una sirena, pero esta vez de cola amarilla, claro, por el short, nadé con la guitarra en mano al arrecife, donde vivía Marmando como príncipe. Cuando llegué al "jardín marino trasero" del castillo vi a un tritón que estaba recostado sobre la espalda de una manta ralla.

-Marmando…- Dije nadando lentamente hacia él.

-Mabel, ¿qué haces aquí?-Dijo acercándose y tomándome de la mano libre.

-Marmando, solo vine a desearte una feliz navidad, y a darte esto-Dije dándole la guitarra.

-Mabel… ¿cómo sabías? Desde que regresé no volví a tocar ninguna.-Me dijo con un tono de melancolía

-Porque te conozco.-Le dije dándole un abrazo.-Y eres una de las personas más importantes que tengo.

No me respondió, solo me giró y me besó. Estaba ¿confundida? ¡No! No lo estaba, estaba… estaba ¡molesta!

-¡Marmando!¿cómo pudiste?-Le dije soltándome de su beso, debo admitir que me gustó, pero amo a Bill, y no puedo dejarlo…. No… no puedo. Me puse a llorar, pero esta vez de haber permitido lo que pasó.

-Yo, lo…lo lamento, no debí…

-No debiste… te quiero Marmando, no lo olvides.-Le dije y me voltee para nadar lejos. Llegué a un coral alejado, que bella navidad. Llorando atrás de un coral, paralicé el tiempo. No debía tardar más, y no lo haría.

-No fue mi culpa, Bill jamás lo sabrá por mis labios, pero no permitiré que esto vuelva a pasar.-Me dije limpiándome las lágrimas que me quedaban. Esta iba, y va a ser la mejor navidad, tengo a la familia que quiero (Stan, Dipp, Soos y _) Y aunque dos de ellos no lo sean, los quiero como tales, a mis padres… los quiero, pero que se la pasen todo el tiempo trabajando no nos dejó con una "relación muy buena". Tengo al novio ideal, y una gran vida por delante, no me pondré a llorar en vano. Me levanté (y lo difícil de levantarse es la cola que no te da un buen equilibrio), me concentré y logré llegar al mismo lugar en el que estaba. Me puse a verlos desde la ventana. Todos reían, varios con sus regalos puestos. Me fijé en el collar que me dio Dipp, sonreí y entré, era hora de cenar.

-La picana está exquisita señor Pines-Dijo _

-Gracias cariño, pero dime tío-Le respondió guiñándole un ojo

Terminamos de comer, varios se fueron a dormir antes. Solo quedamos en la sala Bill y yo. Nos pusimos a hablar de todo y de nada en realidad. Amanecimos hablando, ninguno cansado ni con ojeras.

A la mañana siguiente la pasamos paseando, de un lado a otro, los seis. Al final la navidad es para es para eso ¿no? Para pasarla en familia. Amor amor amor, amor está en el aire. Y no lo digo por las parejas, sino por las familias. Todos paseaban, el clima era perfecto, No hacía frio ni tanto calor, simplemente perfecto. Vimos a varios conocidos, incluso vimos a los únicos pelirrojos del pueblo, Dan, Wendy y sus hermanos. Creo que los demás no los vieron. Así que me solté de Bill, ya que caminábamos detrás de todos.

-Voy a por Wendy.-Le dije-No me sigas, quiero hablar un momento con ella.

-Está bien.- Me contestó con un tono con un deje de tristeza.

Me fui acercando a los pelirrojos, los salude. Me fui directo donde Wendy y la jalé para estar más separadas.

-Wendy, ¿por qué estas así?-Le dije en lo que fue casi como un susurro

-No…no lo sé. Creo que empezaba a enamorarme de Dipper, y, con la llegada de mi hermanita… creo que me puse algo celosa, y sé que estuvo mal que reaccionase de esa manera, pero… fue porque al fin me llegué a enamorar de Dipper. Pero no se lo digas, _ me mataría, y, nunca la vi así de feliz. Prométeme que no le dirás nada.

-Lo prometo, pero quiero que sepas que…-le dije abrazándola- cualquier cosa, estoy para ayudarte. Eres como mi hermana mayor, y te quiero mucho.

A Wendy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, que ella no reprimió. Se apoyó en la pared que tenían cerca y se abrazó a sus rodillas, me senté a su lado, la miré y le dediqué una sonrisa, la de "todo va a mejorar, nada es tan malo para que no sea así"

-Gracias por estar conmigo, igual eres como mi hermana.

-Creo que debo irme, estarán buscándome. Puedes venir a la tarde a pasar el resto de Navidad si quieres. Ya sabes que somos familia.

-Gracias Mab-Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas- Eres la mejor. Y bueno, trataré de ir.

Me levanté y me fui donde estaban los demás, Bill hablaba con Dipp y _ , el tío Stan y Soos hablaban de lo que hacían los padres de Pacífica.

-Eh Mab!-Dijo Dipper-Bill _y yo estábamos pensando que sería genial que pasemos la navidad con nuestros padres, así ellos saben lo de nosotros-Dijo tomando la mano de _ y levantándola-Y lo de ustedes, ya les llamamos y les dijimos que iríamos-Dijo, ésta vez Bill me tomó de la mano.

-Me parece genial. ¿Y el tío Stan?-Dije volteando para mirarlo.

-Bueeeno, le dije que yo los llevaría, pero no sabe nada de ti, así que no muestres tus poderes delante de ellos.

-¡¿les dijiste?!-Dije casi gritando, pero no para que todo el mundo nos escuchase.

-Sabía que Stan sabía algo, y nos conocemos desde antes. Así que le dije durante la cena, cuando te fuiste al patio con una guitarra-Se suponía que nadie me vio, y mucho menos él, creo que me sonrojé un poco- Te ves muy tierna cuando te sonrojas.-Me dijo y me dio un beso. Se lo acepté, y nos separamos cuando oímos un clic.

-No había muérdago-Le dije con una sonrisa de lado.

-No lo necesitaba.-Me respondió.

-Ahora los que se ven tiernos son otros- Dijo Dipp mientras estiraba su mano con una fotografía en ella. Nos veíamos bien juntos.

-Bueno, se nos hace algo tarde, Vallamos por Soos y el tío Stan.-Dijo _, sonreí cuando llamó tío a Stan, ahora era una pines.

Paralicé temporalmente a Soos y a el tío Stan para que no me vieran ayudando a Bill a llevarnos a todos. Aparecimos en la entrada de la casa. Era algo tarde ya, las ocho de la noche si no me equivoco, ya no había nadie por las calles. Creo que no lo dije antes, pero nuestra casa era muy grande, no era de dos pisos, sino de cinco, la más grande del vecindario. Ahí pasaríamos la noche.

-Válgame dios. ¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido?-Dijo el tío cuando Bill lo des paralizó.- A cierto, lo había olvidado.-Dijo recordando lo que le contó Bill.

Tocamos el timbre, nos abrió una muy arreglada madre mía que parecía rebozar de felicidad. Entramos y nos sentamos en la sala. Mi padre apareció luego con regalos que nos entregó a cada uno de nosotros. Todos estábamos felices con nuestros regalos.

-¡Hay no!-Dije parándome de un salto

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-Dijo mi madre acercándoseme.

-¡Es Wendy! Tengo que ir a mi cuarto por un momento. No me molesten.-Dije saliendo en dirección al mismo.

Al llegar me encerré y traté de llegar a Gravity Falls. Lo logré, estaba en la cabaña, y justo venía Wendy llegando. Cuando tocó la puerta salí junto con ella.

-Wen, me alegra que hayas venido. Pero no estamos aquí, estaos con mis padres en Salem. Y pensé si te gustaría ir allá y pasar la noche con nosotros.

-Jejeje hay Mab, de verdad dime dónde están todos, que dudo que lleguemos a Salem antes de medianoche si partimos ahora, y no hay bus que nos lleve por navidad, estás de broma ¿no?-Me dijo con su típica sonrisa que no veía ya desde hace días

-No Wen, te llevaré yo. Pero prométeme que no dirás cómo te llevé, solo toca el timbre como si te hubiese llamado y si te preguntan dices que el bus se atrasó un poco.

-Mab, me estás asustando, ¿cómo me llevarás?-Dijo con un tono entre asustado y divertido.

-Solo no lo digas a nadie.

-Vale, vale, pero primero llamo a mi padre para avisarle.- Cuando terminó de hablar la miré y tomé sus manos, empezamos a levitar y ella se tensó por el hecho de que levitásemos y porque mis ojos eran celestes por completo. Aparecimos fuera de la casa. Comencé a trepar la enredadera

-Toca el timbre Wendy, y espera a que te abra- Le dije ya desde dentro de mi cuarto. Bajé rápido las escaleras y me senté en mi lugar. Justo en eso sonó el timbre.

-¡Yo voy!-Dije parándome lo más rápido que pude y abrí la puerta.

-¿Quien podría ser?-Dijo mamá a mirando a Stan.

-Wendy. Me alegro que hallas podido llegar.

-Wow Mab, adoro tu casa, buenas noches señores Pines-Dijo Wendy con el mismo tono que lo hizo cuando nos saludó a Dipp y a mi la primera vez que nos presentamos.

-¡Wendy!¿cómo llegaste aquí? Pensé que no me querías volver a ver.-Dijo_ abrazándola, y Wendy le correspondió el abrazo.

-Bueno, eres bienvenida cariño. Pasa, que ya es hora de cenar-Dijo mi madre.

-Cielos, son geniales, Mab, Dipp vendré a su casa más seguido-Dijo Wendy mirándonos a los dos.

La cena fue algo aburrida, pero valió la pena pasarla en familia. Fue una de las pocas navidades que de verdad me gustó, los nueve reunidos, y fue asombroso. Me encantó cuando mamá se puso a lagrimear cuando le dijimos que Dipper y yo teníamos pareja, Lo único que dijo fue "mis muchachos están creciendo" y papá le respondió "Así es la vida amor. ¿Les parece si vamos al patio trasero a ver las constelaciones y a comer malvaviscos en la fogata?" Cuando dijo esto todos salimos, y nos echamos en el pasto. Mirábamos todos riendo, creo que fue algo raro en navidad. Pero, que se le puede hacer ¿no? Pasaron a ser las tres de la mañana, y nos mandaron a dormir, Dipp durmió con Bill en su cuarto, el tío Stan en la habitación de invitados, Soos en la de los hijos de los invitados (pero las camas eran grandes), y Wendy, _ y yo en mi habitación. Podría decirse que el ambiente se aligero mucho cuando comenzamos a hablar de todo y de nada en especial. Debo admitirlo, fue la mejor navidad de la vida.

*Narra Bill*

Bueno, debo admitir que fue una navidad visarra, me encantó, pero lo único que no me gustó fue ver a mi Mab con ese tritón. Eso me destrozó por dentro, jamás me había sentido así, el dolor es más fuerte que los estúpidos espasmos musculares que tuve cuando los ridículos trozos de espagueti de los pies de Dipper no me podían mantener, y el dolor me quemaba por dentro. Con solo verlos todos los dolores se revivieron e incrementaron…

_"¡¿Pero qué pienso?! No, no es posible que me halla enamorado de ella sin cambiarla, Deja de actuar como idiota, ¡Reacciona!" _Me recriminaba mi sub consiente inconsciente.

_"No puedo, de verdad me enamoré"_

_"No es posible, te enamoraste del poder que tenía Mabel, no de ésta tan infantil"_

_"No, el que seas yo no impedirá que evite que la llames así. Yo… yo la amo. Como es, su manera infantil, su sonrisa que iluminaría estadios enteros. ¡La amo! Lo quieras o no"_

_"No nos puedes hacer esto, nos estás hundiendo, incluso por ella le diste el 4° libro a Dipper, las cosas no debían ser así"_

_"Sólo cállate"_

Estúpida conciencia inconsciente, solo yo puedo tener una guerra con migo mismo en plena madrugada. Pero voy a arreglar todo con Mab. La voy a enamorarla lo más que pueda. La amo, y solo por ella cambié sin darme cuenta, solo por ella cambié. Y la amo, la amo con todas mis fuerzas y no dejaré que nada me separe de ella

**Bueno, tenía que publicar, ya era hora, okno. Un par de horas luego de la última publicación no es igual jajajajaja**

**Bedravi: Falta para terminar, falta unos diez caps más. Cuando lo termine lo cambio, porque desde el cel no se pueden hacer milagros jajajajaja. Buscaré la canción. Si, :3 Bill así se lo ama, por amor todo. Pero este cap...revelador(? okno, dime que te pareció. **

**Presisamente las imágenes las tengo, en ellas me basé el cap. Cuando termine de publicar este publicaré otros de GF que serán crossovers. Uno de GF Y RC9GN y el otro de GF, Paranorman y Coraline.**

**Lo lees y con eso me basta, aveces yo hago lo mismo.**

**Y muchas gracias jajajja ya salí de mi ignorancia jajajjajaj eres un amor jajajjaja.**

**Y está bien, si vieras mis comentarios en LLVC dirías que este rev es peque jejejejjeje .**

**Beshooo**


	18. Capítulo 21

*Narradora*

Del 26 al 30, y al 31. El tiempo pasó rápido.

Todos volvieron al pueblo. Los padres de Dipper y Mabel se quedaron felices con las noticias de que sua niños son jóvenes ahora.

Sip, la vida era buena. Bueno, casi, no todo es perfecto en la vida, algo pasaba en la familia Pines, pero eso contaré en otra ocasión, puesto que hoy, ahora les contaré lo que pasó el 31 de diciembre.

La mañana era tranquila, los pájaros cantaban y el sol iluminaba todo en el pueblo.

-Aaaahhhh, buenos días-Dijo _ sentándose en su cama y bostezando.

-Buenos días-Contestó una muy alegre Mabel.

-¿porqué de tan buen humor hoy Mab?-Preguntó _

-Bueno, porque cuando dormí soñé la respuesta a todos nuestros problemas. Y creo que todos se solucionarán.

-Wow Mab, creo que ya no tendrás un propósito se año nuevo.

-Claro que lo sigo teniendo. Pero ya no tengo las dudas de los problemitas.

-Me parece bien Bill, solo quiero que la traigas altes de las dos-Dijo cierto tío celoso de su nieta.

-Claro Stan.-Dicho esto salió de la sala un rubio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola Dipp.- Saludó al ver al pelicastaño salir de su cuarto.

-Bill, ¿no es algo temprano para venir por Mabel? -Respondió Dipper frotándose un ojo por el cansancio

-Dipp, no vengo por Mab, aún. Solo vine a hablar con stan.

-Bueno. Y vendrás hoy para pasar año nuevo ¿verdad?

-Claro, espero que te esté sirviendo el libro.

-Con _ leímos y encontramos una página en donde te dice...

-...que pueden viajar en el tiempo-Dijo Bill interrumpiendo a Dipper- El que sea humano y salga contu hermana no indica que deje de saberlo todo-Respondió al ver cómo el pelicastaño lo miraba.

-Bueno si, esperaba que con éste diario pudiera encontrar al fin al autor.

-Solo lee, y la luz negra... te puede servir pero a medias.

-Gracias-Respondió Dipper, pero pensando _"¿Cómo a medias?"_

-Eso lo resuelves tú.

-No vuelvas a leerme la mente-Dijo con un tono entre molesto y gracioso.

-Seguro. Nos vemos luego, que tengo que ir a destripar un ciervo con una rama.

Cuando Bill dijo esto la cara de Dipper demostraba terror.

-Es broma, jajajaja, jamás me cansaré de ver tu cara de susto. Pero tengo que ir con los Gleeful, sigo siendo Bill Cipher y necesitan que los ayude.

Dicho esto último salió de la cabaña para ir a la dimensión de los Gleeful.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Dijo _ cuando Mabel terminó de contarle lo sucedido la noche buena.

-Me di cuenta que de verdad estoy enamorada de Bill, y que le gusto a Marmando. Vi el futuro y si no hago que una princesa se case con él, se tendrá que casar con una morsa.

-Agh¿porqué? -Dijo _ poniendo cara de asco.

-Para unir reinos. Pero tengo la solución perfecta. ¿Me acompañas a la sala de atrás?

-Vale, pero ¿para qué?

Mabel no respondió, solo seguía caminando a esa sala a la que casi nunca entraban.

-Para esto-Habló por fin Mabel apuntando a la fotocopiadora que estaba dentro.

-¿vamos a pegar volantes para saber quién quiere ser princesa?-Dijo _ con un poco de burla.

-Nop.-Respondió ella, comenzando a usar sus poderes para ir sacando partes de la máquina.-Me copiaré para mandarme donde Marmando, mi otra yo fingirá ser princesa y se casará con él.-dijo Mabel mientras se echaba en la fotocopiadora.

-Ya, pero no creo que funcio...-decía_ cuando vio que de la máquina salía un papel tamaño Mabel que se movía.

-Así?Me ves aquí. -Dijo la copia de Mabel saliendo del papel.

-Wow. Eso es impresionante.

-Gracias-dijeron al unísono las Mabel's.

-¿qué fue lo que sacaste?-Le preguntó _ al voltear y ver algunas partes de la máquina en el suelo.

-Verás, hace tiempo pensé en la máquina, me copié pero, era algo que no debí, ya que la máquina copia todo. Incluso los poderes. Lo único que me "derrotó" fue el agua. Así que saqué las partes del presente. Copia todo, pero con el detallito de que sea igual a tu versión de hace un mes.

-Hace un mes no conocías a Billy. Así que no tienes los poderes de Cipher.

-Exacto. Así que otra yo, bienvenida.

-Gracias Mab-Contestó la clon- pero sabes que, al igual que Dipper, me quise llamar de otra forma.

-Como digas _Amelia_-Dijo Mabel enfatizando el nombre, a lo que "Amelia" solo sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿qué hay que hacer Mab?-Dijo Amelia.

-Te convertiré en una sirena de cola roja. Lo bueno es que el agua no te afectará, ya que esa parte igual está ahí-Dijo Mabel apuntando las partes de la máquina.

-Genial. Y me casaré con Marmando, pero ¿tú que harás?

-Me quedaré con Bill,y así todos felices.

-Pero no es raro que se casen a los quince, digo. - dijo _ mirándolas.

-Es unión de reinos. Además, ya hipnoticé a los reyes de un arrecife cercano. Creerán que eres su hija.

-Ma, no...no puedo hacerlo. Mis corazones les pertenecen a otra persona.

-Cariño, quisiera que te casases con alguien que amas como tu padre y yo. Pero al ser el mayor no tienes opción. Debes ayudar en la alianza...

-¡PERO ES UNA MORSA!

-Así las cosas deben ser.

Sin poder más, Marmando salió nadando lo más rápido a su cuarto. Se encerró y comenzó a tocar una canción que inventó para el amor de su vida. Aunque ésta no le correspondiera.

Puso su alma en esa canción. Y sabía que algún día se la cantaría a ella.

Pasó una hora en su habitación.

-¿porqué no puedes ser mía? ¿porqué?-Dijo soltando un par de lágrimas.

Toc toc sonó la puerta.

-No estoy de humor mamá- dijo el tritón con fastidio.

Y entrando sin permiso la sirena se posó tras suyo tratando de articular palabras.

-¿Mar-marando?-Dijo aquella voz que tanto anelaba oír.

-¡Mabel!-Dijo volteando para verla.-¿qué haces aquí? -dijo conteniendo las ganas de acercarse y tomarla en sus brazos.

-Solo vine...

-Vino ya que tenemos una propuesta-Dijo un tritón interrumpiendo a la sirena.

-Chicas, que gusto verlas. Pensé que despertarían algo tarde.-Dijo Dipper

-Claro que no hermanito, ya tarde son las nueve-Dijo la gemela.

-Despertamos a las ocho, y valla que hicimos mucho en una hora- respondió _ mirando con complicidad a Mabel.

-Bueeeno. ¿Les parece si vamos a conprar lo que falta para esta noche?-Dijo el pelicastaño

-Seguro-Respondieron al unísono las chicas, que rieron por su contestación.

En el mercado del pueblo había lo que hay en un mercado. Tardaron tan solo diez minutos en comprar uvas, velas y lo que necesitarían para esta noche.

11:00 a.m

-No juegues conmigo.

-No es juego, de verdad me gustas-Respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo dice en serio Bill-Dijo el pelicastaño.-Ella es mejor y lo sabes. Cambió por ti.

-Ya... pero a mi me gusta Mabe S, ella es especial. Tu, solo piensas eso por la igualdad de dimensiónes, crees que puedes cambiar pero jamás llegarás a ser como ella. Ahora el único que les ayudará aqui será el-Dijo Bill apuntando al Cipher azul. -Yo ya me voy, no debí haber venido. Feliz año nuevo

Y dicho esto se fue a Gravity Falls, el original, con su Mabel.

Pasó una hora y media paseando por el bosque. Hasta que diviso un lago, amplio. Lleno de patos.

-Perfecto-Se dijo así mismo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo los declaro Marmarido y Searina. Puede besar a la novia.-Dijo el sacerdote(Padre de Marmando) con una gran sonrisa.

La madre del novio, lloraba de felicidad, los "padres" de la novia tenían amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Mabel, soy el tritón más feliz que se pudo casar para union de reinos. Pero ¿cómo convenciste a los reyes de las frofundidades de Sidney para que seas su hija?

-Solo "son" mis padres, ellos lo creen. Y por eso estoy aquí.

Dijo Mabel(Amelia) besándo nuevamente a Marmando mientras se iban a pasear por el coral. (Era inmenso si se puede presumir).

Como pasa el tiempo. En un parpadeo, miren la hora, ya son las 11:57 de la noche. Un día ajetreado.

-Ya es hora muchachos-Gritó el tío Stan entrando el la sala. Los Pines eran de las pocas familias que pasaban año nuevo en casa y no en la plaza principal del pueblo.

-¡3!¡2!¡1! ¡Feliz año nuevo! -gritaron los cinco al unísono (solo cinco ya que Soos pasó año nuevo con su abuela). Todos felices y contentos pasaron comiendo y festejando en la mesa la primera cena del año.

-Bueno, debo admitir que la cena estaba deliciosa-Dijo Stan-Ay que dar un gran apluso a nuestras chefs y Dipper por tan rica cena de año nuevo.

Todos aplaudiron. Podría decirse que hasta pato aplaudió.

Salieron al patio para ver de los fuegos artificiales. En lo que Bill aprovechó para "secuestrar" a Mabel por un par de horas.

*Narra Mabel*

-¿ A dónde vamos?-Dije entre risas.

-Es una sorpresa.-llegamos rápido, era un lago hermoso. Estaba totalmente iluminado con pequeños foquitos de luces doradas. Se veía precioso. Y con los patos era magnífico. Nos subimos a una balsa que estaba en la orilla y llegamos a posarnos dento del lago.

-Mabel, eres la única chica que logró cambiar mi ser. Por ti llegué a comprender lo que para los mortales significa amor, vida y sueños, aunque sea dueño de los sueños. Pero llenaste ese vacío de mi corazón. Y por eso te amo.-Cuando terminó de hablar no tenía palabras, estaba en shock, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Los foquitos comenzaron a moverse, de tal manera que formaron una imagen. Eramos Bill y yo mirándonos de frente tomados de las manos rodeados por un corazón.

-Te amo-fue lo único que logré articular para luego ser callada por los labios de Bill.

**Bueno, holi, espero que les haya gustado este cap;) No se olviden votar y comentar**

**Bedravi: No te procupes, se suponía que iba a...pero aún no jejejeje. Sip, Bill es tan lindo enamorado... A mi igual se me rompió al escribirlo, pero tenía que escribir lo que tenía que ocurrir.**

**Sip, Wen... ya está cerca. Jajajajaja gracias, para eso necesité ayuda de mis amigos del más allá jajajajaja okno, mis amigos de 18 se conportan así, lo cual me ayudó mucho en esto. Sipi, les lleva por 3 ;3**

**te entiendo, yo igual quisiera un hermano así jajajajajaja. Gracias, eso me ayuda bastante jajajjaja alno nuevo se aprende todos los días xD**

**LLVC Es la abreviación de Living La Vida Cobra, es un fic de Dude Thats my ghost, pero es yaoi.**

**Sipi, ya está en progreso, Esque...Los mistery Kids la rompen XD. Muchas gracias por todo, en especial por tu apoya jajajaja de verdad.**

**Beshooos**


	19. Capítulo 22

Narra Mabel*

03:49 a.m

Tenía que apresurarme, ya faltaba poco para que se cumpla un mes desde que Dipp conoció a _. Espero que estaba vez me ayude. Entré a la habitación de Dipper sin tocar y me acerqué a su cama.

-pist! Dipper-dije susurrando- despierta.

-agh. Diez minutitos-Dijo Dipper dándose la vuelta y tapándose con la frazada.

-El autor quiere verte-dije esperando respuesta.

-¿cómo cuando qué? ¿dónde está? -dijo saltando de la cama.

-Mentí, necesito que me hagas un favor. Es muy importante.

-Mab, sabes que no me quiero involucrar en tus favores, ya me costaron mucho muchas veces.

-Es para ayudar a alguien.

-Mmmmm ok...

Salimos en dirección a la sala de la fotocopiadora.

-Mabel, ¿qué tramas?

-Ayudar a Wendy.

-Ya, y para eso...la máquina... ¿no planeas copiarme cierto?

-Es para una buena causa. Además se lo prometiste a Tyron.

-No recuerdo haberte contado...

-Lo vi, pero porfavor Dipper, solo nos quedan horas. Cópiate, lo necesito.

-No Mab, no es posible...

-Lo siento Dipper, pero es por amor.-Dijo chasqueando los dedos. Una soga envolvió a Dipper, mientras era elevado y llevado a la máquina.

-¡Mabel! Sueltame.-Gritaba el castaño forcejeando. Pero paró al oir el ruido del papel saliendo.

La soga se desapareció y pudo levantarse de la máquina.

-Wow, no pensaba volver-Dijo Tyrone.-Mab, estás... diferente. Y tu Dipp, ¿lograste salir con Wendy?

-La verdad...

-A eso vienes tú-Dijo Mabel interrumpiendo a su hermano-Ahora que están los dos, les explico. A Wendy le comenzó a gustar Dipper...

-¡Asombroso!-Gritó Tyrone levantando la mano a Dipper a manera de recibir un "dame cinco" pero fue ignorado.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?-Repuso Dipp con asombro y molestia.

-Porque estabas con _ cuando me enteré

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien?¿o mejor dicho estamos? - Gritó Tyrone poniéndose las manos en la cabeza. Dipper se limitó a asentir.

-Bueno, verán que como Dipper es feliz con _ y Wendy sufre pensé en hacer algo. Viajar en el tiempo. Y como a Tyrone le sigue gustando Wen, pensé en hacer felices a todos, no olviden quién fue la que unió a Tambry y Robbie, son tan lindos. ¿pero les parece?-Dije mirándolos con ojos de cachorro.

-Me parece, pero _ tiene que saberlo.-Dijo Dipper

-¡A mi me encanta la idea!-Gritó Tyrone

-Bueno, _ lo sabe porque se lo dije el último dia del año, y para viajar necesito tu libro-Dije mirando a Dipper. El no quería sacarlo. -Dippeeer.

-Yo te lo doy Mab-Dijo Tyrone sacando el volumen N·3

-Ty, agradezco mucho el que me lo quieras dar, pero necesito el de Dipper.

-Va, pero si es el mismo-me respondió.

-Bill me dio el cuarto, como regalo de navidad. -Dijo sacando el libro.

-Pero no recuerdo nada de eso, lo último que recuerdo es cuando Wendy me pidió que recogiera a su hermana.

-Justo a tiempo te copié Dipp

-No entiendo nada.

-Solo calmate , aquí tienes.

-Bueno. Tomen mis manos.

Hice levitar el libro ante mí. Por la cara de Tyrone sabía que tenía mil preguntas que acerme

\- Nos ad virtutem NUMERUS

Quo tendimus

Ad diem Ne confundas nos deficere

Quia quid materia sit itineris.

Impetro personam

Volumus videre

Wendy Corduroy!

Todo después de decir eso fue en cámara rápida. Lo último que sentí y vi antes de ver todo negro fue el suelo.

**Holi crayoli jajajajjaj espero que e. Cap les haya gustado y de verdad perdón por haber tardado. Y pooor. Comenten. Me encantaría muuucho Jeejejeje**

**Bedravi: Si, pato se ve un amo. Jajajajaja. ¿Alguien mas aparye de Marmando sera feliz? Creo que ya sabes. Respuesta jejejeje. Si, precisamente por ello escribí el cap, esa imagen me mató jajajaja. Ete... Se supone que era este fic para el año pasado pero... Yolo. No cambiaré . Historia jejejeje . xD jajajajaja.**

**Son muy locos los de 18 pro valen la pena**

**La historia es muy biena desde el cap 4, al menos para mi jejeje. Es de antorodriguez.**

**Yei gracias jejejejeje cuando termine de. Publicar este comenzaré con el otro jejeje**

**Beshoo**


	20. Capítulo 23

*Narra _*

La mañana llegó rápido, me voltee para ver a Mab, pero su cama ya estaba tendida y no había nadie en la habitación.

-Debe haber despertado temprano, tal vez esté desayunando.-Dije mientras veía el reloj. Eran apenas las 7:45. Que raro.

Bajé las gradas lo más rápido que que todos seguían durmiendo. Entré al cuarto de Dipper tratando de no hacer ruido.

-Diiiiipper- dije susurrando para no despertarlo bruscamente. Como no hubo respuesta me acerqué a su cama, pero no había nadie.

Salí al pueblo, creo que me la pasé una hora buscándolos, me rendí y decidí volver adentro.

-Buenos días pequeña-Dijo Stan

-Buenos días... tío Stan¿no viste a Dipper o Mabel cierto?

-No, pero talvez están con Bill. ¿Porqué no le preguntas?-Claro, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió?

-Gracias tío-Grité mientras salía al patio para poder llamarlo.

-Hay...¿cómo era?...emmmm...¡lo tengo! Triangulum entangulum veneforis dominus ventum veneforis dominus venitisarium

-¡Chicos! -Dijo Bill antes de aparecerse del todo.-Bueeee que va, solo eres tú _¿y Mab y Dipper?

-También es lindo verte Bill.

-Bueno bueno, me quito el sombrero...

-¡No!¡No! Está bien.-Dije tratando de evitar que se lo sacase, apareció el sombrero de la nada, y por alguna extraña razón cuando se lo quitaba la gravedad estaba del lado correcto del sombrero.

-Ok ganaste, no me quito el sombrero.

-Te llamé para saber si sabes dónde están los é que estarías con ellos.

-Lo sé todo, pero no los vigilé, deduje que se quedarían toda la mañana en la cabaña.

-¿Me ayudarías a buscarlos?

-Si no me equivoco están en el pasado. Pero pienso que sería mejor saber qué hacen y en cómo afecta nuestro tiempo.¿te gustaría venir conmigo para verlo?

La verdad no confiaba mucho que digamos en él, pero no le diría que no.

-Claro¿por qué no?

-Genial, mmm... creo que lo tengo... por aquí...-Dijo mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos.-¡Aquí está! Ponte el collar.

-¿para?

-Como eres "mortal", si no tienes el collar no notarás los cambios y pensarás y los recordarás así.

-Bueno, gracias.-El collar, debo admitirlo, era muy lindo, un delfín azul metálico. Me lo puse y comenzamos a caminar por todo el pueblo. No notabamos nada diferente, aún.

*Narra Mabel*

Ay mi cabecita, me duele.

-Pensé que viajar por el tiempo sería como hacerlo inter dimensionalmente. Pero me equivoqué.-Dije mientras frotaba mi cabeza.

-¿qué pasó? ¿cómo tienes poderes? ¿porqué Bill ayudaría a encontrar al autor? -Dijo Tyrone saliéndose de sus cabales.

-Mab, le explicas tú o se lo digo yo-Dijo Dipper.

-Tú porfitas.

-Bueno. Verás Ty... Mabel comenzó a salir con Bill este verano. Y yo con... _ la hermana de Wendy..

Bill le dio parte de sus poderes a Mabel... en navidad me regaló el libro para ayudarme a hallar al autor y eso.

-Pero Dipper, seguro que Mab...- trató de susurrar pero igual lo escuché-¿seguro que Mab no se pasó de loca para llegar a salir con Bill?

-La verdad es que ni ella lo sabía.

-Sí, y gracias hermanito por llamarme loca- dije con mucho sarcasmo, Tyrone de una u otra forma es mi hermanito también-Además, fue mi idea la de traerte a este año para que pudieras salir con Wendy.

-¿De verdad saldré con ella?-Preguntó incrédulo Tyrone.

-Sip, justo llegamos un día después de la feria de globos. En la que... ayudé a Robbie a estar con Tambry.

-¡Genial! ¡así Robbie no se interpondrá!

-Si, y tendrás la misma edad que Wendy, gloriosos 15-Ty parecía explotar de felicidad.

Después de esa "charla" no dijo más y nos pusimos a buscar a Wendy, era temprano todavía. Me fijé la hora en el reloj de la feria. 8:53 ni tan temprano pero relativamente. Encontramos a Wendy hablando con Tambry en la entrada. Nos acercamos un poco más a ellas pero sin que se dieran cuenta. Nos escondimos en los arbustos.

-Bien chicos, tengo un plan, podemos hacer que Tyrone se acerque a ellas, diciendo que eres nuevo y eso. Así les pides-Dije apuntando a Ty- que te enseñen el pueblo. Tambry se irá con Robbie y Wendy se quedará, es perfecto.

-Me gusta el plan, ve rápido-Dijo Dipper empujando a Tyrone para que salga del escondite.

-Espera espera espera¿que les digo si me preguntan por nuestro parecido? -Dijo apuntandose a él y a Dipper.

-Coincidencia, te quedarás a vivir con Soos, solo dile la verdad, pero que no nos avise.

-Echo. Gracias chicos, espero volver a verlos. -Dijo mientras nos abrazaba. Lo adoro.

-Nos verás, pero espera a que te hablemos para que sepas que ya sabemos.

-Claro.-Dicho esto se paró y caminó hacia las chicas.

-Bueno Dipp, creo que debemos volver.

-Mejor vamos a explorar algunas cosas con el nuevo diario ¿misteriomelos?

-Misteriomelos-Dije con una sonrisa, hace tiempo que no lo oía decirlo.

**Holiboli, espero que les haya gustado y espero que puedan comentar, comenten porfi **

**Bedravi: A mi me encanta dude that's my ghost, y LLVC es muy bueno, otro que te recomiendo es "¿solo primos?" De jesshenderson es de TPOM los pingüinos d. Madagascar, y "esto es un error de la misma autora y categorí jajajaja cuando me tardo en escribir aveces me olvido, y eso . OLvid, ya se acercará el final, y ya verás amiga te llevará, no la odies, jajajaja yo soy la menor de mis amigos jajajaja pro la más alta. No te procupes, está bien, yo me tarde,así que tranki ^^. Beshooo^*^**


	21. Capítulo 24

*Narra Tyrone*

No puede estar pasando esto. Tantas cosas pasan por mi cabeza en este instante que no se cómo reaccionaré ante las chicas. Me fui acercando donde se encontraban ellas, Tambry me miró y sonrió, Wendy se me quedó observando.

-Eh... hola chicas, soy nuevo en el pueblo y estaba alguien de mi edad que me lo mostrase. Por cierto. Soy Tyrone- Dije tendiéndoles la mano, la primera en tomarla fue Tambry.

-Hola Tyrone, soy Tambry.

-Me gusta fu nombre suena cool, Wendy... me... me parece raro jaja pero juraría que eres igual a uno de mis amigos, a Dipper¿no lo crees Tam?

-Claro, hasta tiene la gorra. Eres una versión mayor de él ¿vienes del futuro o algo así? Jajajaja- Dijo Tambry dándome un golpe en el hombro.

-Tambry, déjalo. Con gusto te mostraré el pueblo, pero creo que Tambry no podrá.

-Por supuesto, voy a por Robbie, nos vemos al rato chicos.

-Adiós- Dijimos Wendy y yo al unisono.

Comenzamos a caminar y hablar de todo. Me preguntó de dónde venía, porqué estaba en gravity falls, de la gorra... y más, le dije casi la verdad, acorde a mi "versión de la historia".Hasta que llegamos a la Cabaña del misterio. Sería raro estar aquí.

-Bien Ty, aquí trabajo. Espero que te puedan dar trabajo para conocernos mejor. Necesitarás trabajo ¿cierto?

-Si, ojalá que me contraten. Me encantaría trabajar con tigo

-Vamos con Stan, pídele poco sueldo y te contratará.

-Seguro.

Rezaba internamente para que el Dipper y la Mabel de 12 siguieran dormidos o fuera de la cabaña. Que no me vean que no me vean que no me vean. Tarde o temprano lo harían, mejor tarde.

Ahora pienso que sería dificil que estén dormidos. 9:36 marcaba el reloj.

*Narra _*

Fuimos paseando por todo el lugar, pocas cosas cambiaban, como el restaurante donde trabaja Linda Susan, era más linda, no con pintura gastada y luces no funcionales, parecía nueva. Cuando le preguntamos no dijo que Tyrone, Robbie y Thompson la arreglaron. Ni idea de quién es Tyrone. Lee y Nate estaban organizando una fiesta por el aniversario de llegada al pueblo de uno de sus amigos. La reportera Sandra estaba en una relación con Toby Decidido. Pacífica solo nos miró y sonrió, al parecer eso más cambio.

-Bueno, ya vimos muchos cambios _¿ sabes a qué acontecen los cambios?

-En español por favor.-Le dije con un poco de diversión en mi vos.

-Si sabes por qué ocurre todo esto.

-Bueno, creo que tiene que ver con un Tyson o algo así.

-Tyrone, y sí, tienes toda la razón.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver Tyrone con Dipper y Mabel? Ellos viajaron y apareció Tyrone

-Mabel te dijo que copiaría a Dipper para ayudar a alguien, que cuando lo resuelva te explicaría ¿verdad?

-Sí… pero jamás te conté nada de eso.

-No era necesario, lo llevas pensando desde hace un rato. La verdad es que Mabel copió a Dipper en la madrugada, temprano para mi gusto. Al parecer la copia se llama Tyrone, lo dejaron en el pasado para que salga con tu hermana. Y si te lo preguntas lo sé porque me entró la curiosidad de que no estuvieran así que entré en la mente de Dipper por un par de segundos.

-¿La-la copia de Dipper? Wendy… ¿a-a ella le gusta Dipper?-Dije casi llorando, no podía ser, ¿por qué Mabel no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué Wendy?¿No podía ser otra persona?¿Por qué mi hermana, por qué justo ella?

-Aba, ahora es Tyrone, pero creo que te afectó más de lo esperado. Si Stanford te ve así me mata, te llevaré a mi casa hasta que dejes de pensar en eso, y allí podremos ver lo que pasa en el pasado como si fuera una película, será divertido.

No respondí, lo único que quería hacer era llorar, no entendía por qué me sentía así, creo que por un lado era porque a Wendy y a mí nos gusta la misma persona, celos creo. Por otro lado que Mabel no me lo haya contado, ¿por qué no lo hizo?Me sentía…¿Triste?¿Defraudada de que no confiasen en mí? Creo que sí.Bill me llevó detrás de los árboles para que podamos desaparecer. Cuando llegamos a su casa todo se me olvidó, estar triste, celosa, todo.

Su casa era gigante, más que la de Pacífica podría decirse. Me encantó. En la sala había un televisor gigante, frente a varios sillones grandes, me senté en el que estaba frente a frente de la tele y miré a Bill. El solo murmuraba cosas sin sentido para mí mientras entraba a la cocina. Al cabo de segundos en la pantalla apareció Dipper y Mabel cerca del claro del boque estaban desenterrando varias cosas. Entre ellas pude ver tres pergaminos, un diamante verde con rojo, una pistola de agua y cosas raras que no sabría decir qué eran.

-Anda Mabel, pásame la llave, la poción y el olvidainador.-Dijo Dipper sin mirar a Mabel, ella le pasaba las cosas con una mano, porque en la otra tenía una bolsa de dulce en polvo.

-¿Y dónde se supone que escondamos todo esto?-Le dijo Mabel a Dipper tratando de agarrar las otras cosas y pararse.

-En el tronco del río, permaneció ahí durante años, así que creo que será buena idea esconderlos ahí, cuando volvamos a nuestro tiempo lo sacamos.

-Oki.-Dijo Mabel mientras comía un poco de ese dulce de bolsa en polvo.

-Deja de comer eso, sino volverás a ver delfines con brazos y caras en los brazos que votan arcoíris.

-Sabe rico, además, no comí diez mil como la última vez, solo 15. A _ le va a encantar.-No puedo creer que se haya comido diez mil.

-A ella le encantó demasiado ese dulce-Dijo Bill a mis espaldas, me voltee a verlo y traía papitas, chisitos y gaseosa, amo las papitas. (Tenía que escribirlo, lo siento)

-¿Enserio?-Le dije con sarcasmo, se notaba demasiado.

-Pero claro que no-Me respondió con más sarcasmo.-Jajajaja, era gracioso cuando se intoxicó con ese dulce, no fue grave, pero dijo que jamás haría algo raro. No lo cumplió.

-¿Pero por qué te parece chistoso?-Le dije casi regañándolo

-Porque ya pasó, ahora ay que reírse del pasado. No preocuparse.-Tenía su punto.

-Bueno, tienes razón

-Siempre la tengo-Me respondió con una sonrisa presumida.

-Mabel, creo que debemos volver, se preocuparán por nosotros, además ya es… Madre mía, ya son las 12:47, llegaremos tarde para comer.

-¡Ay no! ¿Qué haremos?-Dijo Mabel poniendo sus manos en su cara, me pareció algo infantil y gracioso. Bill y yo no evitamos reír levemente.- Traqui Dipp, volvemos en un tris.

Dijo algún conjuro raro en latín y desapareció.

-Volvamos donde estén ellos para poder despertarlos. Dijo Bill apagando la televisión y saliendo de la sala, lo seguí, no sin antes terminar mi refresco y comer un par de chisitos y papitas.

Aparecimos en la cabaña del misterio, en la sala, gracias al cielo no había nadie. Todo lo que sentía antes, lo de la tristeza y eso, no volvió a aparecer, fue como si jamás me hubiera sentido así, pero igual se los diría.

-Están en el río, vamos por ellos-Dijo Bill.

-¿Quiénes estás en el río?-Preguntó el tío Stan.-Hola Bill.

-Tío Stan, Mabel y Dipper llamaron y los vamos a recoger.

-Ok, pero apresúrense que la comida no esperará mucho.

Salimos de la cabaña en dirección al río, Llevamos un perfume, dicen que eso ayuda a despertar. Los encontramos en la orilla, Mabel estaba con un jersey, con corazones en él, no lo recordaba. Y Dipper con su libro en manos, les echamos el perfume y comenzaron a toser, pero despertaron.

-Wow, cof cof cof, fue duro… potra vez cof cof cof.-Dijo Mabel tosiendo.

-Te tengo que enseñar a que no sea difícil.-Le dijo Bill a Mab, ella lo abrazó.

-Cof cof cof cof cof, fue cof cof espantoso cof cof cof .

-Ay Dipper, espero estes mejor.

-Contigo…-me dio una sonrisa- siempre.-No evité y lo besé, el hizo lo mismo.

-Ejem, Chicos-Dijo Bill- Nos esperan en la cabaña.

-Cierto, hay que apresurarnos, quiero ir a ver a Tyrone.

Eso me hizo recuerdo de lo de hace rato.

**Bueno, como siempre espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden comentar**

**Luty Malfoy: primero amor, lamento eso, soy escritora principiante y no se bien como funciona esto y perdona si te ofendí en cualquier aspecto por mis errores, no fue mi intención. Traté de hacer el fic lo más apegado a la serie, y creo que no me salió. Lo de la canción la puse porque es hermosa, a Bedravi le gustó, pero la puse porque en varios fics,como por jemplo los d. Anto tienen canciones... por eso siempre pido que me den sus opiniones al respecto. Pero de verdad te pido que no me denuncies, voy a leer el reglamento para cambiarlo. Gracias por informarme ^^Editaré el inicio para avisar eso, ya que mis amigos me dijeron que se sobre entendía, pero mejor lo arreglo. Para especificar, no es un universo alterno, no hasta que llegan al reverse universe, pero eso se sabe. Y no entiendo bien eso de los personajes,eso del concreto. Pensé que di todo lo mejor para hacer este fic, pero ya me di cuenta que no. Gracias por demostrarme ese error, y si, se inglés, lo básico podría decirse, pero la pag no traduce todo, pero leeré el reglamento para que el fic sea de tu agrado.**

**Bedravi:Cap como esperabas jejejejjee, sep, para nada. Lo hace porque es la naturaleza de Dippy suponer que usuario? Porque siendo sinceras soy una ignorante en este verdad le puse _porque es divertido que los lectores se identifiquen con el personaje. Igual prefiero la segunda opción, imaginación manda ^^. La canción la dejaré, porque no hago lo que Anto, ya puso 20mil canciones creo... Mmmm tiburoncin uhaha (es divertido,tenia que ponerlo) Enserio gracias por todo tu apoyo, creo que ya hubiera cancelado el fic ser por ti :'3.**


	22. Capítulo 25

"Queridas Mabel y _"

Mabel. Me conoces Mejor que nadie párr sable Que Te Escribo Diciendo Que Me hiciste la persona Más Feliz del Mundo.

_. Él empezado a recordarte, but it raro, en mis recuerdos Bill me odia. Me di Cuenta Que Eres Como mi hermana, y es Asombroso.

Es algo raro despertar en nuevo un Mañana Cada Lugar.

Quisiera Que Me Vengan A visitar. En Realidad todos, los Demasiado extraño, Stan AUNQUE o Soos no Sepan lo.

Marmando dados Que es el tritón Más Feliz del Océano, y yo soy lo con El.

Hay Tanto Que quisiera contarles, Que dudo Que Entre en la carta.

Me olvidaba decirles Que Me regalaron algo. ¿Lo adivinan? ¡Un cerdito marino! Le puse Pato, cerdito our Como Mabel.

Espero Vengan pronto un visitarme.

Los Quiere ... mejor DICHO los Adorama:

Mabel (Princesa de la costa Española)

Posdata: ¡Es mágico Escribir bajo el agua ¡El papel no se moja!

Posdata 2: ¡Pato dados Nuestros nombres, ¡el de las Tres !

Eso era lo Que decia Una Carta Que se encontraba en la cama de Mabel Pines. ¿Como Llegó? Ès misterio de la ONU.

A lo lejos se veian venir Corriendo cuatro personajes, Mabel, Osa Mayor, Bill y _.

Entraron a la cabaña y el Tío Stan les Hizo sentar en la mesa.

-Bueno Chicos, terminen de comer Rápido Que Hay Que ir a buscar una Tyrone.

La que no Dudó en (ya mo masticar la comida) tragar la comida FUE Mabel, Bill Dipper y _ solo la miraban con gracia.

Sin Que nadie se percate, alguien entro en el comedor.

-Buenos Días chicos

-¡Tyrone! -Gritó Mabel parándose párr ir a abrazarlo.

-Mabel, ¿Que pasa?

-Nada, Solo que quiero Que Me Cuentes TODO.

-¿De Qué me Perdí - Dijo _. Ella sabia Pero queria Que le cuenten.

-Garcias Buen Provecho-DIJO Mabel-Ty, _ y yo iremos una habitación mi.

-Bueno.-Se limitaron un cazo Decir Bill y Stan Que seguían comiendo.

* Narra Mabel *

No sé porqué Pero me vino la emoción de sable TODO.

Al ver mi cama vi Una Carta, en La que ponia

"Gravity Falls en Oregón

Mabel Pines / _ _ "

La leeríamos despues, puse la carta en la cabecera y comenzamos a Hablar. Nos conto Todo Lo Que Pasó en los tres años Que está aquí. Un _le explicamos Todo y tratamos Que No le afectara. No lo Hizo.

-Y Bien chicas-DIJO Tyrone pasándose de la cama en La que ESTABA sentado- Hay Que ir a casa de Lee, me Organiza una fiesta por mi llegada y estan invitadas. Justo El día que Llegamos Mabel.

El Bajo y le mostre la carta a _

-es Un amor. Que Hay ir un Verla Mabel. -Yo Decia _ LUEGO de leer la carta.

-Luego De la fiesta.

-Alistémonos Then.

-Vale.

Como no seria una fiesta, y Son formales Cómo Sé las fiestas de Lee y Nate, podria ir Como quisiera.

Vestidos estafadores Ambas iríamos. El de mí floreado uno era, el de ella seria turquesa, Claro que Ambas nos probamos Ambos vestidos.

(Mabel . Los Dos vestidos en la galería)

Dipper Iría con los antes Bill Para Ayudar a los chicos y nosotras iríamos algo tarde.

Creo Que pasamos Toda La tarde Jugando con la ropa, INCLUSO nos probamos zapatos Que parecían frutas. Fue genial.

-Mabel, Que Hay ir ya. Sino no alcanzaremos.

-Corramos.

-Va, Gp

-¿GP? Carrera, Ganadora PIDE.

-Oki, 1, 2, 3!

Me reia con Cada Paso Daba que. Es divertido Ser algo infantil de nuevo.

Ola crayola! Okno, Jamás saludo Así Pero bueeno

**Espero y me perdonen por la demora, el cole y el camp y todo me dejaron D. Lado.**

**IBedravi:shi :3, escribí ese cap con relación a él, si te das cuenta hay varios cameos en el fic, no solo referentes a LLVC jejeje. El siguiente fic (el de los mysterykids) son trillizos, sep, tenías que ponerlo jajajaja. Yo quiero papitas, pero no tengo money, triste realidad. Si... Estás cerca jajajaja Masomenos son 9 caps, un poco menos. Anto la rompe, es mucha cosa, y yo tengo todas las canciones xD...¿portada de cómic? Uuuu me dieron ganas de leerlo jajajaja y espero que puedas escuchar esas, son muy cool.**


	23. Capítulo 26

*Narra Tyrone*

Desde que Mabel me llevó al pasado mi vida a dado un giro enorme. Hoy los chicos y las chicas planearon una fiesta para mí. Aún no entiendo como pudo cambiar tanto el pueblo con mi ayuda.

Lo que más me sorprende fue que "solucioné la amistad de Pacífica y los chicos"o nosotros, eso.

Pasaron casi tres años ya desde que estoy en el pueblo y no me animo a declararme a Wendy. Pero lo haré hoy.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que llegué a la fiesta. Estaba esperando a que llegue Wendy.

Me puse a bailar con los chicos, con Tambry y hasta con Pacífica. La llegué a conocer mejor de lo que pensé y la quiero como a una hermana menor. Claro que jamás será como a Mabel.

-Ty!-Dijo una voz a mis espaldas eran Mabel y _. Ambas se veían muy lindas.

-Mab, _ se ven bien.

-Gracias Tyrone-Dijo _ligeramente sonrojada.

-Pero si tu igual te ves genial!-Dijo Mabel abrazandome

-Gracias Mab.¿Qué te parece si bailamos un rato?

-Genial, _ ¿puedo dejarte un momento?

-Seguro, voy a buscar a Dipper de todas formas, nos vemos luego.

-Nos acercamos a la pista de baile y bailamos, era divertido porque con ella bailaba raro. Hablábamos mientras la música sonaba. Era divertido.

-Ejem-Alguien carraspeó a nuestras espaldas-¿Puedo bailar con la dama?-Dijo el rubio teñido... digo el rubio novio de Mabel.

-Seguro, nos vemos Mab-Dije guiñando un ojo, ella rió. Y para su suerte tocaron una canción lenta. Miraba como todas las parejas bailaban.

Mabel y... Cipher "que aún no me acostumbro a la idea" Dipper y la hermanita de mi Wendy. Tambry y Robbie. Pacífica y Louis. Todos bailaban abrazados a sus parejas.

No veía a Wendy por ningún lado, quería bailar con ella. Decidí salir a tomar aire. Y la vi. Estaba con una polera de manga corta turquesa y unos jeans rasgados.

-Wendy. Pensé que no llegarías

-¿Y perderme tu fiesta? Jamás.

Entramos y nos sentamos en uno de los sillones.

-¿quieres bailar?

-Seguro-Dijo con un casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Mientras bailamos cambiaron bruscamente la canción a una muy, pero muy lenta.

-Esta canción me encanta-Dijo Wendy mientras se abrazaba de mi cuello.

Bailamos hasta casi terminar la canción. Esa sería la última de la noche, y yo esperaba que jamás acabe.

*Narra Dipper*

Desde que llegué a la fiesta estuve con Bill. Ambos nos llevaríamos a las chicas luego de la fiesta al puente minero, para un tipo "cita doble"

La noche, debo admitirlo pasó rápido. _ se veía hermosa en ese vestido. La saqué a bailar en una de las canciones lentas. Lo mismo hizo Bill haciendo que Ty se quedara solo.

Me alegro por Tyrone, él logró salir con Wendy. Y de verdad me alegro de ello. Justo en la última canción decidimos Bill y yo que era hora de salir.

Tomé a _ de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa- Dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Ella solo rio por lo bajo.

Miré a Ty y vi en sus ojos la decisión que tenía, pero con un poco de duda. Sabía lo que quería hacer.

*Narra Tyrone*

Fin de la canción. Todos comenzaron a irse. Y me ofrecí a llevar a Wendy a casa. Caminamos casi en silencio. Hasta que decidí hablar.

-Wendy...

-¿si?

-Eh... estaba pensando que siempre que salimos, salimos con los chicos, y quería salir con tigo mañana. Solo los dos.

-Me encantaría.

-Espero con ansias.

-Hasta mañana Tyrone.

-Hasta mañana.

Y con esto cerró su puerta. ¿Porqué en el último momento me acobardé? ¡Agh! ¿Porqué porqué?

Creo que eso es una cosa que odio de mi. Fui caminando a la cabaña, ahora vivo ahí ya que Stan se encariñó con migo, aparte que le pago renta. Cuando llegue me detuve en la puerta. Pensando de los tres años que pasaron desde que llegué. Todos mis recuerdos pasaron como imágenes de una película en cámara rápida, lo cual provocó que mi sonrisa creciera. Entré a mi habitación, me eché en mi cama y caí en un profundo sueño.

*Narra Dipper*

Cuando llegamos a las antiguas vías del puente minero pudimos ver todo el pueblo desde esa altura. Se veía maravilloso.

Hoy era luna llena, y mas ésta, tanto el pueblo como _ se veían hermosos.

Bill y yo planeamos cantarles una canción a ambas.

Sería una acústica. Trataría de tocar con lo poco que se de tocar.

Él tocaría rápido y yo el punteo durante toda la canción.

Las chicas se sentaron juntas y Bill hizo aparecer dos guitarras. Las tomamos y comenzamos.

(Letra normalita canta Dipper, letra chuequeada canta Bill, letra negrilla cantan ambos)

Te amo y más

De lo que puedes imaginar

_Te amo además_

_Como nunca nadie jamás lo hará_

**Y en esta canción**

**Va mi corazón**

**Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar**

_Te miro y más_

_Y más y más te quiero mirar_

Te amo y sabrás

Puro sentimiento y no hay nada más

_Y sueño llegar_

_A tu alma tocar_

**Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar**

Ruego a Dios tenerte a mi lado

_Y entonces poderte abrazar_

Si no estás aquí algo falta

_Yo por ti pelearé hasta el final_

(Comencé a tocar el punteo más fuerte)

Y sueño llegar

_A tu alma tocar_

**Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar**

_Te amo y más_

Te amo y sabrás

Que nadie como yo te amará

_En esta canción_

_Yo creo quién soy_

**Amor más que amor es mío y lo siento**

**Amor más que amor es el tuyo y presiento**

**Amor más que amor es el nuestro** _si tu me lo das._

Creo que les gustó, y no solo eso, las veía a las dos, Mabel estaba con una sonrisa de lado a lado. _ tenía las manos tapando su boca.

-Eso fue...-Dijo Mab mirando a mi _

-Maravilloso-Concluyó _

Fue una de las pocas cosas que le pude dedidar a _ claro que cpn ayuda de Bill. La noche oscureció mas rápido de lo que esperaba.

Solo nos quedamos viendo las estrellas. Tomandos de las manos obviamente.

**Bueno, lamento la tardanza, enserio. El tiempo no está de mi lado, ustedes saben como es el cole :/.**

**Luty Malfoy:Es´pero que este cap te haya gustado, varios anteriores mencioné el porqué Tyrone o Mabel(la copia) no se desintegraban con el agua. La original Mabel quitó con sus poderes la parte que provocaba ese defecto en ellos jejejejeje ^^**

**Bedravi: Yo también quisiera ver uno real jajajajaja, ese nombre, el de Amelia siempre me llamó la atención, es leeendo ^ˆ^ ahora Marmando es happy :'D. Créeme, yo igual. Mi celu no me deja, trataré de entrar desde la lap de mi broamiga Nicki jejejejeje ojalá te haya gustado jejejejeej**

**Marceline: Está en progreso dulzura, varias personas ya me lo pidieron, y lo haré, lo prometo. Cuando termine éste fic publicaré el Dipcífica ;)**


	24. capítulo 27

*Narra _*

Ayer por la noche fue mágico. Jamás pensé que Dipper y Bill fueran tan románticos. Cuando regresamos estaba amaneciendo. La cabaña en un total silencio. Nos despedimos y fuimos a nuestros cuartos, Bill a su mansión.

Dormí un par de horas. Cuando desperté Mabel estaba escribiendo es su computadora.

-Buenos días _, pensé que dormirías más.-Me dijo sin quitar la vista de la lap.

-Y yo pensé que dormirías algo.

-Jajaja se, pero, no tenía sueño.-Dijo volviéndose hacia mí- Me gusta tu collar, es lindo, aunque prefiero los caballitos de mar.

No sabía de que hablaba hasta que vi el collar que me dio Bill. Pensé que se lo había devuelto.

-Si, me lo dio Bill para ver los cambios en la realidad y eso.

-Ah...y... ¿quieres ir al bosque a pasear? Ay que planear algo para los chicos

-¡Seguro!¿Pero qué?

-En el bosque planeamos.

-Ok.

Nos paramos de la cama, la tendimos y nos vestimos. Yo llevaba un jersey veis, un pantalón azul, unas botas cafés y una cinta roja para sujetarme el cabello. Mabel iba con un jersey de hombros, una calza negra y encima un short de jean y sus zapatillas negras.

Listas bajamos las gradas tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, pato nos siguió hasta la cocina, comimos pan con mantequilla de maní suave y jugo de lima. (Aunque no me crean sabe rico, pero no al mismo tiempo) A pato le dimos un poco de pastel de ayer. Salimos y nos internamos en el bosque.

-Y _, ¿tienes en mente algo?

-Si, pero para Dipper, para Bill es más difícil.

-A mi Bill démosle algo hecho por lad dos, y yo te ayudo con lo de Dipper.

-Gracias.

Ella sabía lo que tenía planeado antes de decírselo, ayuda a encontrar al autor.

\- Podemos darle las pistas necesarias, porque estaría fácil darle las respuestas.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente?

\- Sabemos que McGucket es el co~autor, así que talvez él sepa quién es el autor.

-Pues vallamos

Regresamos al pueblo para buscar al viejo McGucket. Estaba en una banca leyendo. Desde que los chicos le hicieron recuerdo de su memoria se volvió menos raro y más cuerdo.

-¡McGucket!-Dijo Mabel abrazandolo.

-Mabel cariño. Ya no te veía por aquí.

-Es que paso más en el bosque. _ y yo-Dijo mirándome.

-Hola-fue lo único que dije

-queríamos pedirte un favor.¿Nos podrás ayudar a encontrar al autor?

-Si pudiera, pero él ya no está aquí.

-¿Sabes dónde está? -Dije esperanzada

-Me temo que Stanley se fue hace ya mucho.

-¿Stanley? -Dijimos Mab y yo al unisono.

-Tu abuelo cariño, él es uno de los autores, yo soy el tercero.

Mis ojos estaban como platos, pero los de Mab no tanto, parecía que ella tenía algo de idea al respecto.

-Mi abuelo... él y el tío Stan... y tú son los autores.

-Exacto jajajaja, Yo escribí el volumen 3, el de Dipper, Stanford el 2 y Stanley el 1.

-El tío Stan es un autor.-Aún no salía de la sorpresa.

-¿Y el 4·?-Dijo Mabel

-Es uno que hicimos los 3. Con ayuda de Cipher.

-Y no me lo dijo, por eso lo tenía.-Dijo Mabel entre dientes

-¿Decías?

-Nada, gracias. Vamos _

-Gracias

-De nada chicas.

Volvimos al bosque y nos sentamos en un tronco.

-Bueno, a Dipper lo tenemos resuelto. ¿Y qué le damos a Bill?

-Si hacemos algo... ¿Qué te parece que le damos una chalina?

-¿Una chalina?

-Si, es algo que haríamos, y si nos sale bien apuesto a que no la dejará.

-mmmm me parece. Empecemos.

Y con un rápido movimiento de manos hizo aparecer varios pergaminos en blanco, un tintero con dos plumones, una cosa rara con clavos, dos ganchos y a pato.

-Aún no me acostumbro a eso-Dije riendo

-Ni yo, aunque no lo parezca jeje.

Empezamos a hacer las pistas para Dipper, eran códigos. Mabel dijo que ese código numérico era combinado. Se llama "Código Cipher" si no me equivoco.

Terminamos e hicimos la clalina, era negra, porque el negro combina muy bien con cualquier color, en especial con su favorito, amarillo, pasó muy rápido el tiempo que ni nos dimos cuenta que ya eran las 2 de la tarde. Estarán preocupados por nosotras.

Escondimos todo y regresamos a la cabaña.

_  
**Creo que ahora no me tardé tanto jejejeje, pero espero que les haya gustado ;) Y eso de los autores….¿Se lo esperaban? Mi beffo me dijo que siˆ^ˆ¿ustedes? Okno, espero que les haya gustado. Comenten ^^**

**Bedravi: Yo también lo espero jejejeje^^ pero vale la pena con esa escena. Si, es el defecto que tiene, que tienen jajajajaja. Estoy planeando eso, ya que varias personas me lo pidieron, ojalá te guste ^ˆˆ^. Mi cel no me deja entrar a tu perfil, pero cuando pueda lo haré, ya quiero ver ese cómic :D besho**


	25. capítulo 28

*Narra Dipper*

La mañana estaba soleada, y pensaba en ir al pueblo con _. Me vestí con una polera café oscura, encima una camise ta roja a rayas y un jean plomo desgarrado de la rodilla. Y así subí al cuarto de las chicas.

-Buenos días-Dije mientras habría la puerta. Entré pero no había nadie dentro.

-que raro, tal vez Bill sepa donde están.

Bajé a mi habitación y tomé mi teléfono de mi mesa, marqué su número y esperé.

*llamada*

-DippingSauce milagro

-Hola Bill, quería saber si saber dónde podrían estar las chicas.

-Espera (Bill trató de leer la mente de _ pero le era imposible) No Dipper, lo siento.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? Siempre pudiste ver su ...

-Es por un collar que tiene, se lo dí para que pueda ver los cambios por su viaje en el tiempo.

-Ah, bueno, las esperaré.

-Va, Chau

-Chau

*fin llamada*

Ni Bill lo sabe, que raro.

Me dispuse a ir al Museo, talvez sea un buen lugar y un buen día para buscar algo de el autor.

Aún recuerdo cuando borramos la memoria de TSOTBE, talvez pueda encontrar memorias de alguien que me pueda dar una pista del paradero del autor.

Logré entrar sin que nadie me viera. Leía las memorias pero ninguna me llamaba la atención. Creo que las cosas son distintas ahora, ya no me interesa tanto encontrar al autor, es raro pero ya no ciento esa emoción al encontrar pistas de él. Salí del museo y me fui a la cabaña, para llegar y no encontrar a nadie. Tyrone estaba con Wendy, Stan estaba con Soos trabajando en algo para traer dinero fuera del pueblo, Mabel y _ estaban "perdidas" y Bill, sería raro estar con él si no fuera por Mabel. Entré a mi cuarto y empecé a leer el diario. Será impresión mía o es algo raro de las letras estén en diferentes colores, claro que hablo de las palabras que se ven con la luz negra. Era raro pero si no leía las de color blanco, solo las de celeste decía

**Podemos esconderlo sin necesidad de borrarle la memoria, está en la familia y el tiempo no pasa. Eso es lo que nos preocupa. **

No tenía idea de qué se refería. Hmmm pensaba que talvez necesitaría ayuda, ayuda de alguien que piensa como yo,alguien que sea... Yo

Tyrone

Llamo y llamo,pero no me contesta, ya son las 2 de la tarde y no llega nadie.

Fui a la sala a ver la televisión, me senté en el sillón y

-Hola hola- Dijo una voz entrando por la puerta, era Mabel.

-Holi Dipp-dijo mi _ con un tono de inocencia en su voz.

-Hola chicas-Dije y las saludé, a Mabel con un abrazo y a _ con un beso.

-Ya ya, son hermosos juntos, me darán caries y talvez diabetes

-Que va! Al igual que tú y Bill- cuando _ dijo eso Mabel no pudo evitar sonreír

-Si si, jeje¿y los demás? -preguntó Mabel

-Stan y Soos fuera del pueblo en negocios,Bill en su casa, Wendy y Tyrone salieron y solo estamos nosotros.

-Bueno, pidamos pizza

-Ok.

La tarde fue relativamente normal, excepto por el hecho de que Mab y_ murmuraban mucho. La noche estaba cerca y nos pusimos a ver una película de terror comiendo pipocas. Bill vino y así nos quedamos desde las nueve de la noche.

*Narra Tyrone *

Me pasé toda la tarde con Wendy, fue maravilloso. Vimos películas, fuimos a tomar helados y a pasear. Ya eran las nueve y media, así que acompañé a Wendy a su casa.

-Gracias Ty, fue grandiosa está cita- Dijo Wen, cuando dijo cita me quedé helado.

-De-de nada, la pasé genial con tigo

*vrrr vrrr vrrr* era mi teléfono que sonaba tenía 27llamadas perdidas y 9mensajes de Dipper.

-buenas noches Ty-dijo Wendy dándome un beso

-buenas noches Wen,... Espera!

-¿si?

-Solo quería decirte... Que me gustas, y también quería preguntarte si tú... ¿Quieres ser...mi novia?

-Si!eres el mejor

-Te quiero

-Y yo a ti

Dicho esto ella entró a su casa y yo me quedé pensando en lo ocurrido, al fin me le declaré.

Caminaba hasta la cabaña, esperando que las chicas estén durmiendo para poder hablar con Dipp.

Entro y están en la sala viendo películas de terror. Mab está apoyada en... Bill... Y _en Dipp. Talvez sea mejor que los deje.

Entro a mi cuarto y no puedo dormir, fui a mi librero y tomé el diario, pensé que no lo volvería a leer,pero si no puedo dormir, algo me ayudará.

Son las 2 de la madrugada y recién se escucha como todos se van, _y Mab comparten cuarto así que suben al ático, Bill sale y se va a quien sabe donde y Dipp entra a su cuarto que está junto al mío. Me paro y toco su puerta

-Hey Dipp, pensé que como ahora estás solo talvez me puedas decir...

-Entra, te tengo que preguntar algo. Desde que llegaste al pueblo ¿leíste el diario? ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Dipp, se que quieres encontrar al autor, pero ya te darás cuenta que hay algo más importante que las conspiraciones. Espero que lo veas. Buenas noches Dipp

Y con eso último Salí de su habitación. Espero que se de cuenta de lo que le dije, siempre fue listo, fui listo, fuimos listos.

_  
**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, me atrasé por pequeños problemillas jejejeje pero bueno. TSOTBE es The secret society of the blinde ye, por si no se recuerdan ^^**

**Bedravi:Jajajajaja no te procupes Jajajaja. Creo que en otros países eso es una bufanda, no estoy segura. En el buscador sale eso jajajajajaja XD. Antes pensaba en poner eso, pero luego dije "Qué rayos, yolo" y salió eso jejejeje. Ya salió a la luz esa parte wiii, espero y sean felices juntos Jajajaja. Ya quiero ver Jajajaja aunque sé que si termino de leerlos rápido me desesperaré por seguir leyendo Jajajaja esperaré a que llegues a las 12 páginas jejejeje.**

**Eso fue todo, espero y les haya gustado. El fin está cerca. ^ˆ^**


	26. Capítulo 29

*Narrador *

Dipper no logró dormir esa madrugada, lo que le dijo Tyrone lo dejó pensativo, tenía una que otra idea de lo que significa eso más importante, pero las descartaba rápidamente.

Llegaron las ocho de la mañana y recién el castaño pudo pegar el ojo.

En otra habitación dos castañas planeaban a detalle las sorpresas, ya habían terminado el regalo para el rubio, pero para el pines era más difícil.

-Mab, ¿crees que le guste su regalo?-preguntó _

-Le va a encantar, y a mi Bill igual.

-Ya lo creo.-dijo entre risas.

-Dame las notas -Dijo Mab extendiendo las manos para tomarlas.

-Claro, aquí están -dijo _ dándoselas, y con un rápido movimiento de muñecas las notas desaparecieron.

-Genial, y ¿la chalina de Bill?

-¿Te parece si se la damos ahora? -Preguntó Mabel a _

-Seguro

Y en menos de lo que canta un pavo llegaron a la mansión de Cipher.

Entraron y lo encontraron recostado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados y los audífonos puestos.

-Bill!-Dijo Mabel acercándosele

-Chicas -dijo dando un beso a Mabel y un abrazo a _

-Holi Bill -dijo _, luego ambas chicas se dieron una mirada de complicidad.

-¿Qué se traen? -Dijo Bill con una sonrisa de lado

-Gracias a lo que nos hicieron... -Dijo _mirando a Mabel

-...Decidimos hacerles algo especial.

Dijo Mabel sacando la chalina de su bolso y poniéndolo alrededor del cuello del rubio.

-Me encanta chicas, gracias -dijo abrazando a ambas.

Luego de eso los tres se quedaron en la sala viendo películas y series de televisión.

Ya dos de la tarde, el tiempo vuela cuando la pasas bien o cuando estás dormido.

Dipper acababa de despertar. No había ruido alguno en la cabaña, el tío Stan y Soos seguían fuera, Tyrone salió con Wendy en la mañana y las chicas, con Bill.

Dipper se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y se fue a la sala.

-¿Qué es...?-Dijo Dipper agachandose-¿Qué haces aquí amiguito?- Dijo acariciando la gato que se encontraba en la sala. Éste se limitó a ronronear.

Dipper lo cargó en brazos y en el momento que hizo esto el gato lo empujó para atrás, haciendo que éste choque con la máquina dispensadora.

-Auch, wow- Dijo cuando vio que la máquina se movió para dar lugar a una entrada oculta.

*Narra Dipper *

Extraño gato que encontré, si no me hubiese empujado...

Éste lugar era extraño, varios objetos extraños, varios tapados, pero lo que me llamó la atención fueron dos cosas. Una máquina gigante en forma de triángulo, y un aparato que parecía una esfera para hamsters en la cual se encontraba una persona, parecida al tío Stan, sólo que él tenía barba, ojeras y no traía lentes.

Sentí un escalofrío en la columna y recordé lo que decía el diario.

**"**_**Podemos esconderlo sin necesidad de borrarle la memoria, está en la familia y el tiempo no pasa. Eso es lo que nos preocupa."**_

Talvez, solo talvez de esto se trata, pero lo dudo.

*Narra _*

Pasamos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en la mansión de Bill, pero me sentía algo (demasiado) incómoda. Así que me fui a la habitación que tenía. Era amplia, con una cama de 2 plazas, una mesita de noche, un televisor y un microondas.

Me senté en la cama y cambiaba los canales, uno que otro programa que no me llamaba la atención, excepto uno, me puse a verlo y era bueno, bastante diría yo, Randy Cunningham, muy bueno.

Pensaba en Dipper, en lo que estaría haciendo. Quería pensar que encontró las pistas y que estaba siguiéndolas. La sorpresa que se dará al darse cuenta que todo está en la cabaña.

**Se que tardo demasiado, en serio lo siento, hago mi mejor esfuerzo, espero y me comprendan. Se que nada que ver la vida personal así que los dejo.**

**Bedravi: Sí jejejeje así tiene que ser Dipper, que se concentre más en ella jejejeje, Sí, a mi me encaaanta el Wenron o el Tydy jejejeje esa bufanda, chalina jajajaj esa cosa. Cuando llegues a doce me avisas ;) ya quiero verlo jejejeje**

**Eso es todo amores, espero leernos prontow :***


	27. Capítulo 30 (Final)

*Narra _*

Al estar pensando en Dipp, en mí Dipp, la pantalla cambió, como de canal, pero en ella apareció Dipper, entrando en el lugar secreto de la máquina dispensadora. No creo que haya seguido las pistas, tanto trabajo en vano. Me levanté de la cama y fui con Mab y Bill. Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada.

-Emm... Chicos...-dije antes de entrar, ellos dieron pequeñas risas.

-¿Si _?-Dijo Mab con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Creo que Dipper encontró la entrada.

-Pero se supone que tardaría. -Dijo Mab, haciendo un leve puchero.

-Las llevaré -dijo Bill parándose del sillón, Mab rió un poco y se acercó a Bill, yo hice o mismo. Tantos viajes que hice me hicieron inmune a desmayarme por esto.

*Narra Dipper *

Comencé a tocar botones, subir y bajar palancas, de todo. Hasta que una hizo que comenzara a descongelarse.

Pensé que me sentiría feliz, de haber encontrado al autor. De al fin poder revelar más misterios, pero nada de eso. Me sentía incompleto, pensé que eso era importante, pero ay algo más. "hay algo más importante que las conspiraciones " las palabras de Ty retumbaban en mi cabeza.

-Gracias por descongelarme. Estuve mucho tiempo aquí. -Su voz, era como la del tío. Era una copia exacta de él. Creo que…

-¿Tu-tu eres el autor?-dije sacando el diario 4

-Uno de los tres -¿uno de los tres? Pensé que eran dos, McGucket y él, pero me equivoqué- Los autores somos McGucket, Stanley Pines y yo, Stanford Pines.

El gemelo del Tío Stan… Stanford… él…él ha de llamarse Stanley. ¿Pero por qué nos mentiría? ¿Qué motivos tendría para hacerlo?

-Stanford, es...es mi tío abuelo, yo soy Dipper Pines.- Dije tratando de sacarle respuesta a esa duda que rondaba en mi cabeza ¿De verdad nos mintió todo este tiempo?

-Me alegra conocer a mi sobrino nieto, Shermy debió tener un Hijo muy apuesto, de ahí has de haber salido tú. -dijo despeinándome -y me alegra más que un Pines me halla encontrado. Y con respecto a Stan… su nombre es Stanley, pero no entiendo la razón por la cual finje ser yo.

-Jeje. Pensé que tardaría más en encontrarte. Te llevo buscando años. Desde la primera vez que llegué a este pueblo.

-Me alegra que a alguien le importe.-Dijo con un poco de tristeza en la mirada.

Me preguntaba algo, ¿valió la pena? Perder tiempo buscándolo. Bueno, la verdad no fue una pérdida de tiempo, fue importante, pero… pero no valoré lo que tenía en ese momento, era un chiquillo, y no pude hacer lo que, a mi edad, debía hacer.

-Sabes, si me hubieran borrado la memoria la habría recuperado. Por eso me congelaron. Yo quería que paráramos de investigar, los grandes secretos nos llevaron a la perdición. Stan quería saber mas, y ganar en base a ello. McGucket sabía tantas cosas que quería olvidar que borrandose la memoria llegó a la locura.

-Mmmm.-dije

-Alguien viene.-escuche y estaba en lo correcto, pero no solo una persona, sino más.

*Narra _*

Llegamos a la cabaña y nos encontramos con el tío Stan y Soos.

-Hola chicos ¿y Dipper? -Dijo el tío.

-Está adentro hablando con el autor, y esta vez no fue mi culpa -dijo Bill encogíendose de hombros.

Stan y todos los presentes corrimos adentro, y vimos que la máquina estaba abierta. Todos entramos.

-Stanford -dijo Stan. -Yo...Pensé que si te descongelaba algo malo pasaría... Y...lo siento.-Dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Te perdono hermano-dijo Stan…ford abrazándolo.

Todos observábamos la escena enternecidos. Mab tomada de la mano de Bill, Soos limpiandose algunas lágrimas, Dipper miraba al suelo, dejando caer el diario al piso.

-Stanford, Soos... -Soos se acercó - Él... Él es tu padre -dijo Stan. Soos los abrazo a ambos, y no se limitó en llorar.

Dipper se me acercó, tomó mis manos y me miró con esos ojos hermosos que me encantan.

-_, pensé que encontrar al autor era importante.-Dijo mirando a su… otro tío.- que era lo que más deseaba en este mundo. Pero me di cuenta, que no era eso lo que es importante- Levantó nuestras manos, a la altura de nuestros corazones.- sino el estar contigo. -Dijo para luego unir nuestros labios en un beso.

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti -dije para atraerlo nuevamente a mi.

-Que tiernos son -dijo Mab.

-No mas que nosotros -dijo Bill para besar a Mabel.

¿Un novio perfecto? Ese es mi Dipper, y lo amo con todo mi corazón

Ustedes saben que los amo.

Tarde estos últimos milenios debido a la "acusación" que me hicieron. Me cerraron la cuenta. Estaba día adía viendo si ya me la habían daba de vuelta. Y hoy de milagro está aquí, enserio lo siento. Pero… fue la maldita acusación XD

Este cap, lo tenía de diferente manera en mi cuenta de Wattpad, ahora lo edité para ser más actual jejeje. Espero que les esté gustando.


	28. Epílogo

*Narradora*

Siete hermosos años han pasado desde que la familia se reunió. Seis desde que Tyrone le pidió matrimonio a Wendy. Cinco desde que tuvieron una hija. Cuatro desde que los chicos salieron del colegio y comenzaron sus carreras. Tres desde que Bill se casó con Mab y Dipper con _. Dos desde que el trío de escritores volvió a sus investigaciones. Uno desde que Rev Mab y Rev Bill vinieron a la dimensión a visitar, dejando algo de destrucción, pero fue arreglada casi al instante por los Misteriomelos, Bill y _.

La vida, ahora, es la mejor. Todos son felices, casados y algunos con hijos.

Si lo preguntan, Mab y Bill viven en Portland, en una mansión con sus hijos, muy hermosos debo admitir, son Diana, Logan y Micaela, de 3 y 2años y 7 meses, respectivamente.

Dipper y _ viven en Salem, igual en una mansión, no tan grande como la de Mab y Bill, pero mansión en fin. Viajan mucho a Gravity Falls para vacaciones, con su hermosos gemelos, Ariel y Alex, ellos son la copia exacta de Dipper y Mabel (en actitud claro está) solo que Alex tiene la actitud de Mabel, y Ariel la de Dipp. Tienen 2 años.

Tyrone y Wendy viven en Gravity Falls, con su hija de cinco, se llama Alejandra Vidél, que es una de las niñas más queridas en todo el pueblo. Varonil Dan lloró cuando nació, ella es la concentida del abuelo Dan.

Al final Mabel les contó la verdad de Tyrone a Wendy, Stan y Ford. Claro que ellos lo aceptaron con gusto.

El tío Stan, el tío Ford y McGucket siguieron escribiendo los libros. Siguieron investigando acerca de Gravity Falls y descubrieron que no todo es maldad, hay muchas cosas buenas y perfectas para disfrutar.

Soos se casó con Melody y viven en Portland, cerca de la mansión Cipher Pines.

Sí, la vida ahora solo es felicidad, risas y sonrisas.

Bueno, aquí está el epílogo de este fic. Que tuvo sus dificultades para seguir, y muchas para terminar.

Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto esta historia leyéndola como yo escribiéndolo.

Los ama:

MabelCunningham


End file.
